DA: Home to Adventure
by pokeheroaadyn
Summary: Duel Academy, a school that focuses on exactly what the name implies, now no longer just the setting of a good show. With the new year starting, get set to see some great duels, and interesting challenges in your way. Now an SYOC story, please look.
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason I've developed writer's block with most of my current stories, and I'm starting to get some ideas for this one, so maybe if I pull this one off that'll quit. So, my last Yu-Gi-Oh fic messed up because I had limited knowledge of the season I was basing it upon, so while I'll still use elements from the show for this one, it's likely gonna be more along the lines of an original work. It's set more in GX since I always thought Duel Academy was awesome. Summoning methods and other rules will be kept to the modern standards, and I may factor in elements from other seasons, but I'm not sure yet. Anyhow, disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in an way, shape, or form, nor am I going to lie by claiming otherwise. That honor goes to the actual creators at Konami.**

A boy in his late teens with dark hair that looked like it'd been cut recently charged towards the high school, sidestepping around another guy around the same age with red hair. I turned back around to face my friend and apologized. "Sorry, Ray! But you should hurry, we're gonna be late!" With that, I turned back around and ran at the open door.

Guess some explanation is due, huh? Hey, the name's Aadyn. I'm the aforementioned dark haired goof that almost steamrolled his best friend. As for why I'm going nuts, well... Yu-Gi-Oh had finally gotten a huge kick off that I've been waiting for since I started playing at 3, though at the time playing was a rather loose term. But popularity had boomed, and with it came some epic innovations, including a number from the show, one of which was a real life version of Duel Academy. I'll give you three guesses how that tied in to my excitement.

Ha, that's right! Representatives were currently borrowing my school to check for talent. Pretty awesome, right? And I wasn't missing out on this opportunity. The timing was opportune, too. Summer break meant the place wasn't being used anyway after all!

I'd packed all five of my decks into the pockets of my jacket and had to hold my hands over them to make sure none fell out. Lucky for me, the gym, which was where the testing was going on, was right by the door I'd used to get inside. Next to the doors, a pair of men were looking at some paperwork that was part of a depressingly small pile. There weren't a lot of fans in my hometown, even with the recent high rise. At any one time, there had never even been a full dozen people who enjoyed the game at my school, even counting myself. Heck, I'd been bullied for enjoying the game, that's how bad it was!

"Welcome to the DA exams. Please fill out this form, and then my colleague will show you to where the written exam is taking place." I took the form and began reading, filling it out as I went. Once I finished, the other examiner got up and had me begin following him at about the same time as Ray started on his own form. He led me down the hallways to a classroom I was very familiar with, since it was where my biology class had been freshman year. A couple of my friends that I'd gotten interested in the game, Nick and Chandler, were already testing. I went to my old seat and began going through the test. After about 12 questions, Ray was led in as well.

Now, here's a funny thing. I'm known for not only loving to read, but also being an extremely quick reader. I finished To Kill A Mockingbird weeks before most of my classmates did, and that was with me only reading it in class while about half took their copies home with them. But the funny part is that it's because of Yu-Gi-Oh. When I was 4, I was tired of making up what went on with my cards and wanted to really use them. So, I convinced my mom to teach me how to read and some basic math. I'm pretty good at working out problems in my head, and the speed reading was so I wouldn't spend too much time if I needed to activate a card quickly. As such, I finished the test first, and turned it in.

The rules stated the dueling part wouldn't start until everyone had finished the written exam, so I sat on the rather comfy couch that was against one wall, chuckling as I remembered a few times I had faked sleeping until the bell to start class rang just for fun, and overlooked my friends.

Nick is a year younger than the rest of us, and still a rookie, but he has fun playing the game, though more frequently he's also borrowing books of mine and taking suggestions. He has a slightly darker skin tone than the rest of us, so I'm pretty sure he's Hispanic, but I haven't ever asked. He has glasses, as do the other two, and brown eyes with black hair. Like Ray and I, he also has a habit of usually wearing a jacket. He's also the only one of us who didn't look like he needs to lose a few pounds.

Chandler hadn't started playing until I'd asked him to in the recently ended school year, but he is a decent player. I'm fairly sure he's the tallest of us. He has blond hair and, if I remember right, blue eyes. He's as much a friend to me as the others, but sometimes he has a habit of fading into the background a bit.

Ray is my best friend, and though he'd known about the game already, wasn't really that into playing until I'd tricked him into a match that had gotten him hooked. He has a habit of throwing his metaphorical weight around, taking it upon himself to boss the rest of us around if he thought we needed a push in the right direction, and he enjoys making jokes that would cause me to freak out. Like I said before, he has red hair and tends to wear a jacket, like me. Behind his glasses he has blue eyes.

After a while they began wrapping up, and I began twitching in anticipation. Well, twitching more than I had, anyway. Well, when I'm bored I get twitchy, and they took a bit to finish. The examiner who'd been in the room to watch us for cheating led us back to the gym. Once we were there, we were asked who had cards of our own and who didn't. Everyone but me raised their hands. Problem is, while I'd gotten them interested, they had other things to think about and weren't willing to buy decks of their own during the school year. That, and while my decks are mostly original creations of mine, they work pretty well, so they weren't willing to accept something thrown together from my random scratch cards either.

Then I stopped to consider Nick. Normally it showed that he wasn't completely sure of what he was doing, but then, when he used a certain one of my decks, his skills skyrocketed, and it wasn't really a deck I used all that often, either. "Hang on a sec." I went to Nick and handed him a deck in a ziploc bag. "Keep em. They don't get the use they deserve with me anyway."

Nick's hand went down, leaving just Ray and Chandler holding up their hands. The examiners reached into a bag that I'd assumed was holding one of their lunches, and pulled out five decks. "Both of you pick out one of these decks. You can look to see if it's one you like. But unless you pass the exam, we get them back after your duel. Understood?" They both nodded and began looking at the cards. Unfortunately I couldn't see them myself, which meant I would have to wait until their duels started. Speaking of...

There were only three examiners, so one of us would have to wait until at least one duel had ended before they could have a chance. Well, guess I'm going last. Maybe it'll help my nerves settle down, and unless they switch out the cards they use, I'll also get a glimpse at what cards my opponent will use. After the others picked out their cards, we were lead inside the gym and given duel disks, honest to goodness duel disks! I could scream! They were like the ones used in GX, which may tie in to the whole Duel Academy theme. We were told they were specially designed for the testing, but had some pretty standard yet cool functions. Like in the first few generations, they projected holographic images of the cards on the field and had a life point counter, plus a function to shuffle the cards. He showed us where to put our extra decks, the graveyard, and our main deck, two of which I knew from the show, the extra deck though? Not so much.

I sat on the bleachers, showing I'd go last, while the others started. This should be good! The disks were activated with some instruction from the examiners, and then some cheering startled me. On the other set of bleachers across from me, a few relatives were seated, likely to watch. I gulped. That crowd could make my stage fright act up...

(Nick's Duel)

"I'll take the first move. I draw and activate Water Hazard and use its effect to Special Summon Lost Blue Breaker." A creature resembling an overgrown blue crayfish with two heads was washed onto the field. "But now, with Sharkraken's effect, I tribute him to Special Summon it." A mutant cross between a shark and a squid devoured the poor thing and began circling ominously. "Then I'll Normal Summon Crane Crane and use its effect to resurrect my Breaker." A large construction crane resembling the bird that shared its name appeared and dropped a hook into the examiner's graveyard, pulling out the two headed beast. I had to keep myself from letting my jaw drop. I thought the examiners were supposed to use slightly weaker decks than that. "Using the effect of Sirenorca, I now Special Summon her and change the level of all my monsters to three." A weird mermaid that seemed to be a mix of dolphin, person and tropical bird appeared and began singing, which likely caused the levels to change. This can't be good for Nick.

"Now, I'll use Crane Crane and Breaker to build the Overlay Network! Come forth from the deeps and devour my enemies! I Xyz Summon Number 47: Nightmare Shark!" A black and gold (which also happen to be our school colors, so that's sorta funny) vortex formed, turning the crane and sea serpent into specks of light that were sucked in before spitting out a shark that had a long snakelike tail, arms with sharp blades fixed to them and large wings. This was a nasty card. I have a copy somewhere in my scratch cards box. "Using its ability, I add Sirenorca to it as an Xyz Material, then end my turn."

Examiner:

LP: 8000

Hand: 1

Field: Number 47: Nightmare Shark; Rank 3, ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

Sharkraken; Level 3, ATK/ 2400 DEF/2100

Spell/Trap Zone: Water Hazard

Nick:

LP: 8000

Hand: 6

Field: Empty

Nick was starting to look intimidated as he drew. Can't blame him, but... "Hey, Nick! Quit being a chicken and just give it all you've got! You're great with that deck!" I called out to him, and he jumped, then gave me a grateful grin. Good.

"Alright, I'll start off by setting a card. Now I summon Noble Knight Artorigus, and equip him with Noble Arms- Excaliburn." A face down appeared on Nick's field, along with a knight in plate mail holding a large sword that was blue on one side, red on the other. "Then, since I have a light attribute normal monster, I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn in defense mode, then build my own Overlay network." Another heavily armored knight appeared, kneeling before his lord, before they were absorbed into the new vortex, shattering Artorigus' sword in the process. "Great knight, answer my call to battle. I Xyz Summon Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights!" Artorigus returned in somewhat bulkier armor and with a new sword.

"I'll equip Artorigus with Noble Arms- Caliburn from my hand, and with its effect, not only does Artorigus get a boost of 500 attack points, but I gain 500 life points as well. Then, since he has a Noble Arms spell equipped, I can destroy your spells or traps up to the number of equipped cards by removing a Material. Bye, Water Hazard. Now, destroy his kraken!" No! It may have higher attack points, but Nightmare Shark is the bigger threat! But I couldn't speak up without perhaps disqualifying us both, and Artorigus used both of his new blades to carve the beast into sushi. "I end my turn."

Nick:

LP: 8500

Hand: 1

Field: Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights; Rank 4, ATK/ 2000 + 500 DEF/ 2000

Spell/Trap zone: Noble Arms- Caliburn, Face down

Examiner:

LP: 7900

Hand: 2

Field: Number 47: Nightmare Shark; Rank 3, ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

The examiner looked at Nick with a hint of respect, despite his mistake of target. Does he know about Artorigus' and Excaliburn's effects? If he does, he'll do all he can to eliminate one or the other. "I draw. Hmph. I'll summon Atlantean Attack Squad, and his attack goes up by 800 since Nightmare Shark is a Sea Serpent." An armored humanoid fish drew his sword and, seeing its monstrous ally, raised its blade. "Now, I put Nightmare Shark in defense mode and by removing an Xyz Material, my Squad can attack you directly." True to his word, the shark devoured one of the three lights orbiting it, and the fish man leaped directly at Nick, carving away plenty of his Life Points. "End my turn."

Examiner:

LP: 7900

Hand: 1

Field: Number 47: Nightmare Shark; Rank 3, ATK/ 2000 DEF/ 2000

Atlantean Attack Squad; Level 3, ATK/ 1400 + 800 DEF/ 0

Nick:

LP: 6300

Hand: 2

Field: Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights; Rank 4, ATK/ 2000 + 500 DEF/ 2000

Spell/Trap zone: Noble Arms- Caliburn, Face down

Nick groaned when he realized his mistake, and I shot him an "I told you so" look that he didn't see. "Draw. I activate the effect of Excaliburn in my graveyard, and by banishing it after it's been there for at least one turn, I can target a Noble Knight Xyz monster and use it to bring out another one that's a rank higher." Artorigus leaped into the vortex and reemerged once again. Caliburn had been destroyed with his previous form, but now he had his new sword and and a slightly different Excaliburn in hand. "Say hello to Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus. Activating the effect of Caliburn, when it's destroyed I can equip it to a Noble Knight from the graveyard." There was the awesome specialty of the Noble Knights I always messed up on. "Now I also equip him with Noble Arms of destiny from my hand, then summon Honest in attack mode. Activating Artorigus' effect, I remove an Xyz material and destroy 1 monster on the field. I pick Nightmare Shark!" Artorigus pointed one of his swords at the number monster, and it shattered. "Now he'll attack your Attack Squad before Honest hits you directly." He struck down the gillman before the angelic monster struck the examiner directly. "Then, with its effect during my second Main Phase, I return Honest to my hand. Then I use Caliburn's effect to recover 500 Life Points. Your move."

Nick:

LP: 6800

Hand: 1

Field: Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus; Rank 5, ATK/ 2200 + 500 DEF/ 2200

Spell/Trap zone: Noble Arms- Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny, Face down

Examiner:

LP: 5500

Hand: 2

Field: Empty

"That's impressive work, kid. No wonder your friend gave you that deck. All I can do is set a monster, then end my turn." A horizontal face down card appeared. Guess his rush of summons before backfired. Phew!

Examiner:

LP: 5500

Hand: 1

Field: Face down

Nick:

LP: 6800

Hand: 2

Field: Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus; Rank 5, ATK/ 2200 + 500 DEF/ 2200

Spell/Trap zone: Noble Arms- Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny, Face down

It was becoming pretty clear that the duel was starting to go in Nick's favor. "I draw, and activate the effect of Gwenhwyfar, Queen of Noble Arms. I equip her to Artorigus, and he gets another 300 attack points. Now I summon Honest." The angel returned while Artorigus' beloved took her place beside him and adding her strength to his own. "I remove a Material to activate Artorigus' effect again, and destroy your face down card. Now both he and Honest will attack directly!" The unknown card was smashed to nothing as the two charged forward, each striking the examiner personally. "I return Honest to my hand once again and end my turn after boosting my Life Points once again."

Nick:

LP: 7300

Hand: 1

Field: Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus; Rank 5, ATK/ 2200 + 500 + 300 DEF/ 2200

Spell/Trap zone: Noble Arms- Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny, Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms, Face down

Examiner:

LP: 1400

Hand: 2

Field: Empty

"Urk! I draw. Heh, I set this face down and end my turn." A spell or trap appeared and I began to wonder if he knew about some of the other effects Nick's cards had.

Examiner:

LP: 1400

Hand: 1

Field: Empty

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

Nick:

LP: 7300

Hand: 2

Field: Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus; Rank 5, ATK/ 2200 + 500 + 300 DEF/ 2200

Spell/Trap zone: Noble Arms- Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny, Gwenhwyfar Queen of Noble Arms, Face down

"I draw. Artorigus, attack directly and end this!" But the examiner burst out laughing.

"Nice try, but I activate Mirror Force! Bye bye Artorigus. Ha!" But then the shield strapped to Artorigus' back simply absorbed the rebounded strike. "Huh?"

I spoke up. "Noble Arms of Destiny keeps the equipped monster from being destroyed once per turn, by either battle or card effect. And even without that, Gwen's ability when the monster she's equipped to is a Light attribute allows her to be destroyed by the card effect instead. Either way, your card is wasted and the attack gets through."

A quiet exclamation of "crap" seemed to echo across the room as Artorigus carved through the last of the examiner's Life Points.

"Good work, kid. You're in." Nick gave a cheer and came to sit next to me as I pulled the deck I was planning to use from my pocket.

"Great work, Nick. You're way better with the Noble Knights than I could hope to be. Something about it just always trips me up." The I got up and began walking towards the examiner, whose deck was currently being shuffled by his disk. "Now, then. Let's kick things up a notch!"

(Ray's Duel)

As Ray took one last look through his borrowed deck I wondered what he'd chosen. He was pretty good with most of my decks, and some that a friend of ours had made specifically so Ray could beat me. Yeah, I know, someone making decks that were literally designed to take out my own seemed like a big rival who'd be here with us, right? Well not so much.

"I'll go first, then. I draw then summon Command Knight." Ray quickly brought out the lady officer and she drew her sword. "Now with Reinforcement of the Army I'll add another one to my hand. Now, I activate Double Summon and bring out the new one." A second knight appeared and I mentally praised Ray for good strategy. Their effects would keep either one from being targeted, and they both got an attack boost that was doubled due to having a second. Nice! "And I set a card then end my turn."

Ray:

LP: 8000

Hand: 2

Field: Command Knight; Level 4, ATK/ 1200 + 400 + 400 DEF/ 1900 X2

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

Examiner:

LP: 8000

Hand: 6

Field: Empty

"Draw. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior. With Graceful Charity, I draw three cards and discard two from my hand." The red armored monster blurring the lines between knight and sorcerer took a stance and glared at the two warriors. "I then activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Gagaga Magician. Now I activate the spell Gagagabolt to destroy one of your two Command Knights." Ah, crap! There goes his loop, and she can use Breaker to destroy his facedown card. "Now I activate Spell Wall on Breaker, who will attack your remaining Knight, followed by Gagaga hitting you directly. Spell Wall means your face down can't be activated on Breaker's attack." There's that too. Oh, boy... Breaker split Command Knight in half before Gagaga hit Ray with some sorta spell. "I end my turn."

Examiner:

LP: 8000

Hand: 2

Field: Breaker the Magical Warrior; Level 4, ATK/ 1900 DEF/ 1000

Gagaga Magician; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 3

Field: Empty

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

Ray was beginning to get ticked. Oh, boy. Sometimes when he has a great strategy set up and it gets ruined, he ends up getting mad and when that happens, well, it's not pretty. "I draw! I summon Gagaga Gardna in attack mode and equip him with United We Stand. Now destroy Breaker!" The man with a large shield charged forward, smashing Breaker aside like a rag doll. "I end my turn."

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 1

Field: Gagaga Gardna; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 + 800 DEF/ 2000 + 800

Spell/Trap zone: United We Stand, Face down

Examiner:

LP: 7600

Hand: 3

Field: Gagaga Magician; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

"Draw. I summon Silent Magician LV4 and set two cards, then put Gagaga in defense mode. That's all." The youthful looking mage glared at Ray with the one eye not hidden by long bangs.

Examiner:

LP: 7600

Hand: 0

Field: Gagaga Magician; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

Silent Magician LV4; Level 4, ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 1000

Spell/Trap zone: Face down, Face down

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 2

Field: Gagaga Gardna; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 + 800 DEF/ 2000 + 800

Spell/Trap zone: United We Stand, Face down

"Draw." As Ray did this, Silent's effect added 500 attack points. "I activate Warrior Returning Alive to put one of my Command Knights back in my hand, then summon her." Epic. Her effect adding attack plus United We Stand will give Gardna a total 2000 attack point boost. "Command Knight will destroy Gagaga, and Gardna will-"

"I activate Negate Attack, ending your turn." Ray grumbled as she activated one of her face downs.

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 1

Field: Gagaga Gardna; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 + 1600 + 400 DEF: 2000 + 1600

Command Knight; Level 4, ATK/ 1200 + 400 DEF: 1900

Spell/Trap zone: Face down, United We Stand

Examiner:

LP: 7600

Hand: 1

Field: Gagaga Magician; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

Silent Magician LV4; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

Spell/Trap zone: Face down, Face down

"I draw, and activate Cards of Sanctity, which makes us both draw cards until our hands becomes 6." Urgh, clever. She's forcing him to accelerate Silent Magician's ability. With each card Ray drew, Silent became stronger until it hit 3500 attack points. And now she also has a full hand when before she was on her last card. "I set a monster and now, using Rush Recklessly, I'll have Silent Magician destroy your Gardna."

"I've got a trap, too. I activate Kunai with Chain, putting your magician in defense mode and giving Gardna another 500 attack points." The trap activated, with the chain wrapping around Silent and the other part going to Gardna's free hand. The examiner ended her turn.

Examiner:

LP: 7600

Hand: 4

Field: Gagaga Magician; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

Silent Magician LV4; Level 4, ATK/ 3500 DEF/ 1000

Face down

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 7

Field: Gagaga Gardna; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 + 1600 + 400 + 500 DEF: 2000 + 1600

Command Knight; Level 4, ATK/ 1200 + 400 DEF: 1900

Spell/Trap zone: Kunai With Chain, United We Stand

"I draw and summon Marauding Captain, before using his effect to bring out another one." Two of the captains appeared, creating a loop and further enhancing Gardna's attack. "Now one of them will attack your Silent Magician and the other will destroy Gagaga." Each one surged forward, slashing their respective targets to nothing. "Now Command Knight will get rid of your face down." The unknown card was flipped up as Command struck, revealing Magician of Faith. Snapdragons!

"I'll use my destroyed Magician of Faith's ability to add Gagagabolt back to my hand." If she manages to use that, bye bye Gardna.

"Now Gardna, attack her directly!" Once more the shield bearer came charging in like a juggernaut, which he rather was at this point. "I'll end my turn."

"Now that the attack is done, I'll use Miracle's Wake to bring back Gagaga Magician!" The oddly dressed Spellcaster returned to the field.

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 5

Field: Gagaga Gardna; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 + 3200 + 400 + 500 DEF: 2000 + 3200

Command Knight; Level 4, ATK/ 1200 + 400 DEF: 1900

Marauding Captain; Level 3, ATK/ 1200 + 400 DEF: 400 X2

Spell/Trap zone: Kunai With Chain, United We Stand

Examiner:

LP: 2000

Hand: 6

Field: Gagaga Magician; Level 4, ATK/ 1500 DEF/ 1000

"I draw, then activate Gagagabolt to destroy your Gardna." A great clap of thunder heralded a blast that reduced the enhanced warrior to ashes. "Now I'll summon Gagaga Girl in attack mode and use Gagaga Magician's effect to change his level to 7, and use Gagaga Girl's effect to mirror it. Now I'll use them to build the Overlay Network!" Once more the great vortex formed, and out came a monster resembling Dark Magician, but instead of purple it was dark blue all over. "Master of magic and deception, behold Dark Magician of Illusions! Using the effect of Gagaga Girl when the only materials are her and other Gagaga monsters, I reduce the Special Summoned Marauding Captain's attack to zero. Now, by removing an Xyz Material, I can bring out a normal Spellcaster from my deck. Say hello to Cosmo Queen!" As the odd looking monster entered the field, Ray started to look worried. I couldn't blame him, though. "Since I can't attack yet, I end my turn."

Examiner:

LP: 2000

Hand: 4

Field: Dark Magician of Illusions; Rank 7, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 2100

Cosmo Queen; Level 8, ATK/ 2900 DEF/ 2450

Ray:

LP: 6200

Hand: 6

Field: Command Knight; Level 4, ATK/ 1200 + 400 DEF/ 1900

Marauding Captain; Level 3, ATK/ 1200 + 400 DEF/ 400

Marauding Captain; Level 3, ATK/ 0 + 400 DEF/ 400

Ray drew, and grinned a bit. "I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field!" A great void opened in the center of the field, and its gravitational pull heaved every monster inside before closing back shut. "Then I set two cards and summon Goblindbergh in attack mode." The little green creature in a biplane began doing loops in the air. "Since I did that, I can put him in defense mode with his ability and Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster. Go for it, Blade Knight!" Yes! This game is done! The classic looking knight leveled his blade at the examiner and looked to Ray for the command. "Cut her down!"

Maybe it was my imagination, but I could've sworn the knight said "with pleasure" but if I didn't imagine that, then I'm handsome. And cause of his ef- "And with only one card in your hand, his attack increases by 400 from his ability. Well done! And perhaps more to the point, DA would be proud to have you." Then the sword fell and her Life Points disappeared like a watermelon left unattended in my presence. Epic!

(Aadyn's Duel)

I drew my start hand and looked it over. Several of my draw related cards, and two I had yet to use that were recent additions. I hope this works out well. "You go first, kid. Show me if you're Duel Academy material!" I nodded and drew.

OK, I drew White Night Dragon. I have Red-Eyes, Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, Skilled White Magician and Sacred Sword of Seven Stars in hand. First, then... "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode, the activate the spell Sword of Seven Stars to banish the Red-Eyes in my hand and draw two new cards." Felgrand and Trade-In. Hmm... "I then use Pot of Greed and draw two cards again." Darkstorm, Eclipse. Ugh, could be going better. Wait, actually... "Now for Graceful Charity! I draw three, then drop Lightpulsar and Darkstorm. Using Lightpulsar's effect, I discard Eclipse Wyvern and Rare Metal Dragon to Special Summon him back. Ability of Eclipse, I banish Darkness Metal Dragon." Wow, a constant stream of complex combos, talk about epic luck! "I activate Trade-In and drop White Night Dragon to draw two cards again." By this point my hand has become Hand Destruction, Herald of Creation, Felgrand, and Mirror Force. Well, then. "I use Hand Destruction, which makes us each discard then draw two cards. Yeah, both of us. Then I set a card and activate the effect of Skilled White Magician, who's been gathering counters this whole time to destroy him and bring out Buster Blader from my deck. And that's my turn." Yeep! That was long! But likely worth it, considering the dragon slayer and dragon ironically standing side by side on my field.

Aadyn:

LP: 8000

Hand: 2

Field: Lightpulsar Dragon; Level 6, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1500

Buster Blader; Level 7, ATK/ 2600 + 2500 DEF/ 2300

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

Examiner:

LP: 8000

Hand: 6

Field: Empty

"Not bad, kid. Draw! I set a monster and two cards then end my turn." That was a rather sad turn in comparison. He's up to something, or I'm handsome. Well, then. I'll have to keep him from springing any traps!

Examiner:

LP: 8000

Hand: 3

Field: Face down

Spell/Trap zone: Face down X2

Aadyn:

LP: 8000

Hand: 3

Field: Lightpulsar Dragon; Level 6, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1500

Buster Blader; Level 7, ATK/ 2600 + 2500 DEF/ 2300

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

I drew and looked. Now I have Odd-Eyes, Speedroid Menko, and Herald of Creation. Since Odd-Eyes is a Pendulum card, and every level 7 or higher in my graveyard is a dragon anyway, I can't use Herald discarding him to boost Blader's attack. Better to keep Menko for defense, and maybe leave the others as a cost to resurrect Lightpulsar if necessary. "Lightpulsar will destroy your face down monster." A single lash of its tail was enough. "Now, Blader will hit you directly!" As the blade came down, my opponent smiled, and I realized this may backfire on me.

Aadyn:

Aadyn:

LP: 8000

Hand: 3

Field: Lightpulsar Dragon; Level 6, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1500

Buster Blader; Level 7, ATK/ 2600 + 2500 DEF/ 2300

Spell/Trap zone: Face down

Examiner:

LP: 3900

Hand: 4

Field: Empty

Spell/Trap zone: Face down X2

"Draw. I summon Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius in attack mode, then activate Raidraptor-Call to bring out another copy from my deck in defense mode. Now I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Raidraptor-Blade Burning Falcon, then equip him with Raptor's Ultimate Mace and add 1000 attack points." A metallic bird of prey with a huge flaming sword across its torso flew out of the vortex before grabbing something that more resembled a scepter than a mace. "Since you have at least 3000 more Life Points than I do, he gains 3000 attack points! Now destroy Lightpulsar!" The creature dived at my dragon, piercing right through him.

"With Lightpulsar's effect, when he goes from the field to the graveyard I can bring out a Level five or higher dark attribute dragon my grave to replace him. Let's go, Darkstorm!" Now what resembled a hybrid of tornado and dragon entered the fray, giving the avian opponent a defiant roar.

"So what? When Blade Burner destroys a monster, I can remove any number of Xyz Materials and destroy as many monsters as materials I discarded. So good bye to both your monsters." I gasped as both my allies were incinerated, leaving me on my own.

"Why, you...! I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device to put that overcooked sorry excuse for a pigeon back in your Extra Deck!"

"Raptor's Gust negates and destroys your card, then I use Booby Trap E to put it back on the field." A tempest halted my trap before the card was returned face down. Why that wretched little-!

Examiner:

LP: 3900

Hand: 1

Field: Raidraptor-Blade Burner Falcon; Rank 4, ATK/ 1000 + 3000 + 1000 DEF/ 1000

Spell/Trap zone: Face down, Raptor's Ultimate Mace

Aadyn:

LP: 6500

Hand: 4

Field: Empty

"I draw, then activate Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your Mace!" Even if he negates that with Raptor's Gust, which he did, I'll have evened the field slightly. "I end my turn."

Aadyn:

LP: 6500

Hand: 3

Field: Empty

Examiner:

LP: 3900

Hand: 2

Field: Raidraptor-Blade Burner Falcon; Rank 4, ATK/ 1000 + 3000 + 1000 DEF/ 1000

Spell/Trap zone: Raptor's Ultimate Mace

"Too bad, kid. My Falcon attacks directly!" As it swooped down at me, a gust of wind nearly forced it from the skies and managed to extinguish its flames.

"With Menko's effect, your direct attack is halted, your monster switched to defense, and I summon it in attack mode. How about that?"

Examiner:

LP: 3900

Hand: 2

Field: Raidraptor-Blade Burner Falcon; Rank 4, ATK/ 1000 + 3000 + 1000 DEF/ 1000

Aadyn:

LP: 6500

Hand: 3

Field: Speedroid Menko; Level 4, ATK/ 100 DEF/ 2000

OK, let's keep going! "I use Lightpulsar's effect to resurrect him, then summon Mythical Beast Cerberus." I looked over at the machine, two headed beast, and shiny dragon. Full steam ahead. "Using Cerberus and Menko, I Xyz Summon Maestroke the Symphony Djinn to destroy your falcon!" The new monster lunged forward with her sword, piercing the bird and destroying it. "Lightpulsar, hit him directly!" A blast momentarily engulfed the examiner and I prepared myself to end it on my next turn.

Aadyn:

LP: 6500

Hand: 0

Field: Maestroke the Symphony Djinn; Rank 4, ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2300

Lightpulsar Dragon; Level 6, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1500

Examiner:

LP: 1400

Hand: 3

Field: Empty

"Urgh... I set a monster and end my turn."

Examiner:

LP: 1400

Hand: 2

Field: Face down

Aadyn:

LP: 6500

Hand: 1

Field: Maestroke the Symphony Djinn; Rank 4, ATK/ 1800 DEF/ 2300

Lightpulsar Dragon; Level 6, ATK/ 2500 DEF/ 1500

"I draw. Perfect! I summon Vylon Prism. Now Maestroke, destroy that facedown." When it shattered, a shriek sounded. "GYYAAHH! What in the name of all things was that?!"

"When Speed Bird is destroyed, I can pick up to two level two monsters in my graveyard and Special Summon them. Say hello to Slushy." A little puddle of a monster appeared.

"Really? Lightpulsar will take it out, then Vylon will do the same to you!" Turns out the monster was made of the same semi frozen treat that shared its name. My dragon literally drank it in one gulp before Vylon crashed into the examiner, knocking him back.

"Ugh... Well done, kid. That wasn't half bad, though there were definite chances for improvement." I held back a retort. "I look forward to seeing you at-" A yell from Chandler cut him off.

"I use Judgment Dragon's ability and pay 1000 Life Points to destroy every other card on the field, and then I'll have him attack you directly!" Chandler was crushed by the powerful Lightsworn monster, totally pulverized by it. I'd seen what that card could do on my old Stardust Accelerator game. Whenever it got out, I could try any move and nothing would save me. I imagine Chandler had to experience that ferocity with one heck of a hard lesson. I ran over to him.

"Jeez, you ok? That card's a nightmare, which is the greatest understatement in existence. I don't think I've seen many, if any, cards that are harder to beat. It's been described as the ultimate Lightsworn card, and with good reason." Yeah, I was rambling. But I couldn't help it. Outside of a couple rough patches, I'd been sure we would all get through. Guess I was wrong.

"I'm fine. But I hope I never see a Lightsworn monster ever again. Why didn't you give me one of your decks, like you did for Nick?"

"Ever heard no use crying over spilt milk? It was about time you guys got your own cards, but I only gave Nick the Noble Knights cause they're cards he seems to be some kinda prodigy with. That and I can barely use them myself anyway." He didn't seem mollified and kicked at the floor.

"Try again next time, kid. We'll see how you do next year. Or rather, see how well you lose despite another year of experience." The examiner stalked off, and I began to lose it. I was angry at myself for not giving Chandler one of my decks, angry at him for blaming me, and that twit for treating one of my friends like trash.

"Hey, lackwit! First chance I get, I'll steamroll you in a duel you won't ever forget!" He stopped and turned back to face me, and something struck me. I think I've found my Dr. Crowler equivalent.

"In your dreams. The day you can beat me will be the day I offer up my Judgment Dragon in an ante. But if you're that dumb, prove yourself at the Academy, and I'll show you what a real duel is." I gave him my best death glare, which has caused absolute terror and the receiver being mistaken for a ghost (which isn't easy with tans like a couple victims had) but he was barely fazed. Mentally I filed away the arrogant gray eyes and stark white hair for the day I eliminated him. I'll enjoy seeing that arrogance turn to horror and despair.

"You've made several mistakes today. One, you made me lose my temper. And unlike my classmates, with you I have no reason to hold back that anger. Two, you insulted my dueling skills. I've played this game since before I was old enough to attend school. And three, which is the fatal mistake, you messed with one of my friends. I swear, I will make you regret this. Got that?" He gave a sarcastic wide eyed look before turning away again and walking out the gym. That pathetic-!

"Well done to the three who passed. In a few days, come back here and we'll take you to the Academy. Until then, get ready. As for you, mister Balthus? I hope you try again next year." I looked at the examiner Nick and I had faced, glad he wasn't like his colleague.

"We look forward to attending. Thank you for giving us this chance. I know I'll love it at the Academy!" The words were sincere enough that even my recent rage couldn't taint them. See, funny thing is, I'm no teacher's pet or star studded student, but Duel Academy itself was one of the reasons GX was my favorite season. I can't wait to attend, no matter what lies ahead.

 **Well, that was lengthier than I imagined. I'd planned to put more non dueling content after the exams, but those three duels alone were seriously lengthy. Just... WHEW! And I didn't do Chandler's duel for several reasons. One, same as why I cut into other content. Two, to leave some of the examiner's cards a surprise. Three, I realized partway through that all of us passing would be a bit far fetched, so, yeah. I cut him out because I feel like it'll be better to wait and the other two will have more critical input during the early stages. Anyhow, I think that I'll try to make things more resemble the world of the anime in the coming chapter, but how far I'll go I'm not yet sure. And that crazy bunch of cards I got? I genuinely got those from my deck as I worked through my duel, card for card. Cool, huh? Well, until chapter 2, later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two. I wasn't expecting a review within the first couple hours, but Weeb sure raised some good points. To be frank, my previous dueling format was a poor first attempt, I'll admit. I'll take some of the suggestions made into account if I put a dueling scene in this chapter. I know, that'd be weird in a YuGiOh fic, but I'm wanting to try to get a good chapter across that focuses more on actual buildup for the story, ya know? Welp, let's hop right on to it! Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh in any way, shape or form, and am too honest to make any claims otherwise. All of those acknowledgements go to the actual creators.**

"Toothbrush? Deodorant? Shampoo? Fresh clothes?" I rolled my eyes and instead focused on packing things that actually mattered, like my books and some of my favorite movies, while my mother's voice continued in the background. My DS was going to be in my pocket, though. No way I am going to be stuck on my first ever plane flight for hours with nothing to do. Finally I'd had enough.

"Look, I already packed all that rubbish, so if you're gonna hover around me like that, actually help me. I've got half a public library's worth of books on that poor shelf and spread around my room, so help me pack em up. I'm gonna be gone a long time and I'm not leaving these here." As she did what I'd suggested, though shooting me a glare for my aggravated tone, I turned to a spare backpack that I used as an adventure kit, with snacks, water bottles, tools, a couple nature guides, flashlights, even a blanket packed for a just in case of an adventure scenario and began packing a few more things into it, but making sure it was still an adventure kit, not just everyday luggage.

"How are you gonna fit so much stuff into a dorm room? Remember that you'll probably be sharing it." The condescending tone of my annoying little sister made me look back up at her, and I had to keep from growling like a wild animal.

"Well let's just remember that I'm not bringing all my stuff, and if I could fit more than what I'm taking into a room that's barely wider than I'm tall, I think I can share a dorm room fairly easily, wouldn't you think? You're the one who has the biggest room but still has your stuff covering the whole house!" She'd claimed a table near the kitchen and stolen my notes from Spanish to learn a bit before school started up, for example. But she had a whole room and bunk bed to herself and yet still had a mass of blankets and pillows right in front of the TV, which were set in a way that I couldn't avoid putting my feet on them without a lot of effort if I wanted to watch something, yet still I was blamed and harangued if I did, accident or no. Don't get me started on the hallway and laundry area.

Turning around to ignore the creature's shrieking in response, I considered taking the contents of one of my drawers, and dismissed it just as I heard my mother yelling at the creature, and a bent metal pole that was right by my door smacked against my head, breaking off the already bent portion and doing little damage to me. I've seen much tougher metals weaker than my skull, luckily. That and it's hollow too, which helps a bit. The pole, not my head. Then again, I do sometimes have my doubts... I turned and glared at her, even as my mom was yelling at her and dragging her out of my room.

I rolled my eyes and lifted my card case. From what my classmates had said, it was meant to resemble croc skin, though I knew that wasn't accurate due to the pattern. Plus, a couple of times I'd rubbed my nails across the surface just for something to do, and one such time I ended up putting marks in it. Now, I've seen and felt actual gator scales, I knew they wouldn't give so easy. But anyway, aside from my now 4 decks, all my cards were in there, hundreds. I may have had a bad habit of losing them up until G Pops, my grandfather, gave this to me, but I'd been collecting them whenever I could since I was a kid. Of course, almost every card for the Extra Deck I had was an Xyz, and most of the ones that weren't? Went to a set I didn't have or had too few of to utilize. Aggravating, to say the least. I looked around through the box for a bit, then shut it anew and went back to packing.

Mommy dropped me off at the school, and I hopped out of the backseat, then ran to the opening trunk and grabbed what I wasn't already carrying. Apparently, everyone who's gotten through the exams was supposed to be at the place they'd taken them until vehicles hired by the Academy would pick them up. Ray and Nick were both already there, looking anxious. For the first time they seemed as twitchy as I am, and I couldn't help myself.

"You lot are shaking like leaves in a windstorm. What's wrong? Is there an earthquake I'm not noticing going on?" I grinned cheekily as Nick started chuckling while Ray glared at me. "Eh, don't get so uptight Red, I couldn't help myself." During the last month or two of school, I'd taken to calling him Red occasionally as a joke, though he wasn't overly fond of it. "Remember that normally I'm the one freaking out and getting twitchy as a mouse staring down an eagle."

"Like during the skit in Spanish?" This time Nick ended up bellowing with laughter as Ray did the same, while I avoided my urge to stick my head in my shirt. Partway through the school year in Spanish class, since the three of us sat together that period we were a group for a project. Each 'table', which was a few desks put together, was supposed to do a skit based around a restaurant in front of the class with at least part of the lines in Spanish. Now this was one of the only classes I got good grades in, much less better than Ray, but I've got stage fright. When my part came up, I was against the door for my part. I stood there locked up like a safe for a couple minutes, then ended up throwing the door open and running out into the hall until class was over. Ray was still bothered because he had to take my place, even though he didn't know my lines.

Mentally screaming obscenities and curses I'd learned from my sister, about a dozen not in English, I walked over to the others and set my things down. I chuckled and said, "Careful, bud. Remember that it's a long trip, and you're gonna be stuck with me the whole time. You've known me since 1st grade, so you know very well that I can hold a grudge. Let sleeping dragons lie."

"I'm pretty sure our teacher always said don't poke the sleeping bear when he referred to you." I huffed and pulled out one of my books, Seeds of Rebellion. It'd been a while since I reread it. Opening up to the prologue, I lifted my left foot off the ground and crossed it over my right knee, something I've done since I was a kid. It helps you keep your balance. Then I thought of a way to get him back.

"Just remember that betwixt the three of us and Chandler, I'm the only one who didn't get a whopping zip on the duel puzzles part of the test." I'd gotten 7 out of 10, luckily. I may have trouble with those puzzles, but I have practice. "Thanks goodness for Stardust Accelerator. Duel puzzles are a required part of advancing the story!"

Ray huffed and turned away from me. Heh, I know he's kinda proud about how I usually have to ask him for help in some classes, so that must put a bee in his bonnet. "Hey, Aadyn? Do you still have that game? Maybe I could learn a few things." I shook my head at Nick and marked my page.

"Can't. Traded it in a year ago. Besides, it has some great stuff, but it's from 5Ds era, and really outdated. You'll learn at school. No worries, we'll help."

"Wait, you haven't had that game in years? But you bring it up a lot."

"Eh, I played it a lot, and I think that was the third time I bought a copy then traded it in that I'm referring to. I always could never pass a certain part, and... Stopped. I got it again a couple times and did better, but I would always crash against that brick wall." Goodwin's chain of dueling those four clones... The best I ever did was the third time I got it, and made my way to the third opponent. Just once, then I kept failing miserably again. "But while the duel puzzles were the 2nd toughest part, I always got past them, even if it took a while. Plus, I would restart on the same game a lot to try a fresh start on things." Hang off, third clone on third purchase?! Maybe it's a pattern... If funds come my way and the opportunity with it, note to self, buy a new copy!

"Guys, I see our ride." It was a miniature bus, like the one I rode back when I was in BIC, and no I don't know what it stood for. I was in third grade and had minimal knowledge of acronyms. Stopping my conversation with Nick, I stretched and pulled back my shoulder blades, making most of my back pop, then lifted one leg and kicked out at air, then did the same with the other. Hey, if we're gonna go to Dallas, then fly to an island somewhere in the mid Atlantic, I'm gonna stretch while I can.

When the bus stopped, I saw the driver was the examiner Ray had dueled. She waved at us and opened the door, letting us in. I lifted my bags and carried them in, setting the sturdier stuff in the seat in front of me, and leaving the more delicate stuff next to me. Continuing to read, my head popped on over to the jerk examiner. Even without the Stardust Accelerator, I'd gotten several Lightsworns over the years. Most I've handed out, though. I always viewed their specialties as too great a risk for decking out, so I got rid of most fast. Still, I knew how they worked, and I already have a few tricks set. However, I've heard of a new set involving them. Who knows what's in it?

I instantly turned to planning about my dragon deck. It's my go to, and some of my cards in there make up my best bet. If I can get Utopic out before his Judgement Dragon, its effect will cancel his out, and I've have the edge in power. Failing that though, my only hope may be Lyna. Good thing all the Lightsworns are Light attributes. But if Judgement Dragon gets out, it'll take quick thinking and special cards. Most of the cards I know of that flip a card face up instantly will only affect my opponent's cards, negate any flip related effect, or both. Stop Defense? No. Ceasefire? Please. Wait. Light of Intervention. I have a copy, so maybe... I opened the case, glad the road was smooth at the moment. "OH, COME ON!" I screamed the words out. Must be Normal Summoned face up doesn't count at all, and it says nothing about cards already on the field!

"What's wrong with you?!" I looked at Ray and realized when I'd yelled I'd startled everyone, too upset to notice that we'd swerved for a sec.

I huffed, blowing my still short bangs upwards. "That jerk who beat Chandler. I'm going nuts trying to find a way to stop that dragon in its tracks, but..." I sighed. "It's a powerful card, despite its steep costs. You run the risk of losing all your Life Points or decking out, but anyone with half a brain can find ways to help nullify those risks, and they're only risks if used at length. Judgement can clear my field every turn, and still attack with 3000 points. I'm defenseless, and it's just... I'm having trouble finding ways to beat it, and that card's the ace of any Lightsworn duelist who gets their hands on it. You can bet he'll have loads of cards set just for it. Don't panic, K? I'm gonna react in a sec."

Ray began scrabbling away, hands on his ears, and I realized he'd misunderstood. Forgoing further explanation, I clamped my jaws shut around my forearm and clenched both fists until I felt the bones screaming for mercy. Knowing that biting any harder would draw blood, I released. Ya know, I've done this Lord only knows how many times, but I bet a lot of people would be stunned to learn I've never drawn blood, always stopping before then. "Better..." I shut my eyes for a sec, then cracked one open, looking at Nick and Ray. "What? You both know I'm more than half feral. And Ray, remember I use to go around the school on all fours, snarl, growl, whimper, howl and hiss constantly until I was forced to stop." Even after halting though, they'd always found ways to treat me like I was nothing more than a plague upon their lives. And over the years, I've forgotten most of my old tricks. It makes me sad. I felt so... Right when I acted that way, like myself. Now it's gone. Glad my closed eyes hid their oncoming redness, I squeezed the lids shut against the pain.

"We're close to Dallas guys." I closed my cards back up and looked around. The so called few days being a mistake in what the examiner Nick and I'd faced told us had already wreaked havoc with my patience, much less when it was around a month. Now that we were almost about to actually go? I was going nuts! "Another first year with you is gonna be waiting for us, then we'll get on the plane. Hope you have passports ready!" I checked my new passport, glad we'd had time to get it, despite the annoying wait. Course, the looming flight was now a tad intimidating. Wonder who the other new student is? And what cards they use.

Shrugging it off since wondering wouldn't accelerate the process, I looked over my decks. I'd made a few changes and built a couple new ones since the exams, so I was probably gonna be alright at DA. I took the rubber band off the machine, dragon, pendulum and warrior decks, picking a card from each. For some reason, with each deck I have a card I feel like I have a special connection to. In the case of the Noble Knights, it'd been Ignoble Knight Black Laundsallyn. My new decks I didn't know well enough yet, so I hadn't formed any particular ties. But these 4? Each one had a card that was special. For the dragon, it was obviously my Red-Eyes. Ever since I first heard about that one, it's been my favorite card of them all. And it seemed Red-Eyes liked me too, cause I'd gotten multiple over the years, usually by luck after an older one met its end. For machines, X Head Cannon. I'd (ahem) borrowed it from a friend without his knowing when I was in Kindergarten. He'd let me keep it, and I still have it. This guy's been with me through a lot. For warrior it was Silent Swordsman LV 5. I'd bought a Rivals of the Pharaoh pack hoping specifically to get what I'd always thought was one of the coolest gen 1 cards, and gotten him. Ray complained he wasn't much use without the others, but I didn't care. Lastly, for pendulum, Performapal Uni. For some reason, even before I'd seen the card, I'd had a feeling when I opened that pack. I wondered why, and read her effect. Pretty handy I'd say. For each of them, I felt a connection I couldn't explain. And someday soon, I'll have bonds like that with cards from my other two decks. And the really funny thing about those special cards? A few times, just for fun, I'd do things like shut my eyes and pick a card at random, wondering whether it'd be the right one, and I would usually get these guys. Same thing happened with some other similar games I'd tried. Sometimes I'd pull my deck apart while talking about them, and boom! Specific card showed up. It was cool, if a tad freaky.

I noticed we were in Dallas and put up my cards before looking out the window. I don't come here a lot, and it's always strange. So many people, it's annoying. Millions of us monsters, who have no purpose beyond our own selfishness. And it's so difficult to navigate. I never have the slightest idea where I am or if I've been in that place before. After what felt like forever, we pulled up in front of a shop where a guy about our age was standing with two younger boys and a man who was probably his dad. He was a bit shorter than me, with an impish expression that already told me he was trouble. Red hair like Ray's, though a different shade, and cut short. He had purple eyes and was wearing cargo shorts and a vest with lots of pockets over a long sleeve shirt, a digital watch on one wrist. Grabbing his things, he got on the bus and sat in front of me. After setting them down, the bus began driving again and he turned around to face me.

"Hey there. I'm Kyle Dare, magic extraordinare!" As he said this, a gold edged copy of Dark Magician appeared from nowhere. Whoa, boy. A fellow eccentric.

"Jeez. First off, anyone who knows what to expect or with any attention to detail can tell you pulled that card out of your sleeve before you even sat down." As his jaw dropped I continued. "Second, pleasure to meet ya. My name's Aadyn. I'm gonna assume you use Spellcasters?"

"Uh, yeah. How'd you catch what I did with the card? I've been practicing that trick for ages!"

"Strategy games, art class, and welding. You build up attention to detail in the process of each. Also, the card's a little bent, which helps." Though I hadn't exactly been looking. To be frank, I'd just spotted that on accident.

"Well, guess I have a bit further to go. Nice to meet you. My name's Kyle!" He held out his hand and I shook it. "So, know what dorm you'll be in?"

"You'll all be notified and given your blazers not long before we reach the island." Kyle thanked the driver for telling us that, then looked at me and lowered his voice.

"Think we'll meet any cute girls?" I groaned.

"Dunno and don't care." Don't get me wrong, I'm into girls, but focusing on nothing but most of the time gets on my nerves. I have no interest in the physical aspects of a relationship, for one. Besides, most girls you see nowadays aren't worth respecting, and therefore not worth the time to acknowledge, much less fall for.

"Seriously? Oh, I get it, you're-"

"I'm not gay, so don't even. I've dated before, I just have things on my mind other than hormones." I remember how for a few years I was made fun of because I didn't leer at girls like my classmates, and when they talked about who they found attractive and brought me into it I didn't agree, it just... It was annoying as heck. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with gay or bisexual people. I've even had several friends who were, both guys and girls. I just don't like it when people say stuff about me that isn't true. And considering how often they do, I know quite well how much I hate it.

"Do you know what courses you're gonna pick?" I cocked my head to one side in confusion. "Seriously? Did you do any research? You remember how on the show there were Turbo Duels, Action Duels, Speed Duels, all of those right?" I nodded. "Well we have the option to enroll in classes related to those. They even have prototype ARC generators there!"

I stiffened. "Are you serious?! That's epic!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. "I know, right? I'll probably do Action Duels myself. Though we are allowed to take two, or even all three courses if we want, but it isn't recommended due to how much work even doing one can be." I nodded, since it made sense.

"Alright everyone, we're at the airport. Grab your things and get ready." I gathered up all my kit and stepped off, fighting off the apprehension attempting to force my legs to lock up and throw away the key. Before us was a plane, a few other buses already there. I swallowed. I've never flown in my life, I've never even been on a train for Pete's sake! This'll be nerve wracking...

OK, not in the mood to go into detail on how that went. The flight was actually only partway to Duel Academy, dropping us off on a a ship that would take us the rest of the way. Now I was much more comfortable, feeling the slight motion of the water and fresh sea air in my lungs. But somehow it was on the boat that things went wrong.

A loud voice with an Irish brogue rang out, disrupting Nick, Kyle and I talking. A short distance away, Ray was arguing with a surprisingly muscular girl with pale skin, bright red hair, and gray eyes wearing a skirt and jacket. "I suggest you go running back to your ma before I break your nose!" She shoved Ray a bit.

"Oh jeez, c'mon, we can't let anyone get in trouble before we even get there." I ran over, my friends old and new following. I shoved myself between them, grunting but not budging when she tried to knock me out of the way while Nick began trying to pull Ray back. "What's your issue lass? We're not even to the Academy yet!" Unintentionally I'd applied a similar accent to my words. Dunno why, I've always been good at false accents. I could mimic Jim Cook from GX pretty well.

"Out of my way! This idiot wants to insult my home!" Oy... Ray's a good guy, but he can have an attitude, and sometimes he needs to get off his high horse.

"What'd he do, ask if you've ever caught a leprechaun?"

"I just said she had a weird design on her shirt!" I looked and realized her jacket was partly unzipped, and I could see her shirt. The design looked Celtic, pretty cool. Then I also realized Kyle wasn't helping. The twit was almost drooling over her. Ah jeez! Then again, not like he'd be able to hold her back, her arms are almost thicker than his torso. He was on the lean side. That observation was followed by me realizing something else.

"Are half the people in our class gonna be redheads?" My mind flashed back to another friend of mine, a redhead herself, saying that for some reason redheads just don't get along. I'd said she was being silly, but now, maybe I should take more stock in her jokes about gingers...

"What does that have to do with anything?" I glanced back at the girl. Right, problem.

"OK, let's calm down and start over, aight? I'm Aadyn, the one you're mad at is Ray. The fellow drooling over ya is Kyle, and the one trying to hold Ray back is Nick. And you are?"

"Cath Mertem. And I suggest you get out of my way Aadyn, before I split your skull!" Her comment was met by Nick, Ray and I bursting out laughing. "Why you-!" She took a wild swing and I ducked under it, then grabbed her outstretched arm, yanking on it and placing my other hand on her elbow, where I could easily break or dislocate it.

"No offense meant, it's just, well..." She tried to break loose and I stopped talking to shift my grip slightly.

"Aadyn's kinda famous at school for having a hard head." I nodded at Nick's statement, confirming it, ignoring their surprised looks as I kept her arm locked. Easy for me to forget they've never seen me fight since I try to avoid getting into them.

"Aye. Like the time someone accidentally hit me in the head with their locker, or when I bent that textbook, or-"

"I get it, now let go!"

"If you cool your jets I will." She grunted and relaxed, so I let go. Then she tried to push me aside and get Ray. I scoffed and kicked her legs out from beneath her. "Saw that coming a mile away." She looked up at me, stunned. I'm a big guy, and I'll admit I'm not exactly slim or the poster child for fitness, but I've got a lot of muscle beneath the blubber, which is thinner than people think. Besides that, I'm always trying to make myself look smaller, a habit I haven't lost from when I was bullied, so there's that. Plus, nobody ever expects me to be fast as I am. "Now, again, let's start over. That design's Celtic right? Hmm... Were the Celts from that area...? I think maybe..."

"How'd you know that?"

I pulled out my locket which has a Celtic knot design. "No expert on them, but I found them interesting, even if they did believe they could enslave ghosts by cutting off their enemies' heads."

"I'm quite fond of that legend myself, it's why I use a Zombie deck that lets me take my opponent's monsters."

"Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Zombie World?" The others were now staring at us, surprised.

"That's right. You use it?"

"I have in the past." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. OK, so now the argument's over, plan successful. Now to keep them off each other's throats. "Now, if you two don't mind burying the hatchet somewhere other than each other's skulls?"

"If she apologizes for attacking me for no reason!" I groaned as Ray refused to back down.

"I'll not apologize until he does!" Oh come on! Not that old story again. Why does nobody want to be the first to apologize?

"How about you both apologize to each other? You can duel when we get to DA, and winner decides who apologizes first."

Simultaneously they answered. "No."

I sighed and rubbed my head. "At least you're in agreement on something, that's a start..." I noticed Cath rearing her arm back for a punch and grabbed her wrist. "To quote Declan Akaba, a real duelist doesn't settle their problems with their fists." Uh, something to that effect. I hate wanting to quote when I can't remember the exact wording...

She huffed and pulled her arm free. "Fine. You're alright Aadyn, but keep an eye on your friend. His attitude will get him hurt. Hopefully I'll be there to see it." With that she stormed off and I had to grab Kyle's arm to stop him from following her as he said something about getting her number.

"Why didn't you just say I'm sorry you misunderstood my statement or something like that? Or some kind of apology at least? Misunderstanding or no, we don't need bad blood with our classmates."

Ray glared at me. "Like you would have apologized?"

"Yes! I would've apologized and asked if we could bury the hatchet, especially if my friend asked me to do so!"

"That's because you have no self-respect."

I stopped myself from baring my fangs. "Yes, I do, I'm just not willing to let something as pointless as pride cloud my judgement. Why do people even have it? All it does is cause problems like this one." I stopped myself and clenched my fist, feeling my nails cut into my palms. Gonna have to bite them short again... "Look, I'm sorry. It's just frustrating." Forget classmates, I don't want bad blood with one of my best friends.

"Whatever." He stormed off, and I groaned.

"Could've been worse." I looked at Nick with a clear How so? expression. "Cath could have thrown him overboard." I nodded, then chuckled slightly at the image. Ah, the things that are only funny when fictitious.

"You think the boys and girls bunk separately?" I glared at Kyle and flicked the back of his head. "Ow, hey! It's a legitimate question!" Oy... Why's Nick my only reasonable friend here? For that matter, why do I always end up dealing with the eccentric people?

"They'd better be separate or you'll be expelled for peeping before classes start."

"Hey, I am a gentleman. Besides, they'd never catch me!" I flicked him again. "Stop doing that already!" Another for good measure. "Will you quit it?!" His yell was almost drowned by my laughter.

As the island came into view I leaned halfway overboard, watching. It looked a lot like in the anime, but not quite. For one the shore was almost entirely sandy beach, prime relaxation territory. On one shore there was a cliff, like the anime, with a large building on the edge, with several balconies and a yellow roof. "I guess that's the Ra dorm."

Nick nodded. "Probably." A short distance away a line started forming, people being organized into their dorms. When you reached the front they asked your name and handed you a blazer and duel disk. Nick and I stepped to the end. Ahead I saw Ray being handed a Ra Yellow blazer and Kyle had already pulled on an Obelisk Blue one, and was fiddling with his new duel disk. When I reached the front they handed me a Slifer Red jacket and a navy blue disk that resembled one from ARC V up close, I think a Fusion Dimension disk, given the shield shape. I smiled, I always thought their Disks were cool, villains or no. Oh don't judge. Behind me Nick was shocked. "Aadyn's the best duelist of us, isn't Slifer the lowest rank? You should check your list again."

"It's not wholly based on skill. This is still a school, so academic grades are a factor along with dueling skill. Besides, according to these papers he could've done much better in his exam." I elbowed Nick before he could keep complaining and let him get his kit, pulling on my blazer and strapping my disk to my arm. An instruction manual came with it, which I read through a bit before turning it on, the swordlike portion of the disk appearing in light blue.

"How come your friend is so mad about you being in Slifer?" I looked over and saw a girl a bit taller than me with a dark blue ponytail and a scruffy look about her was fiddling with her own disk, looked more like a Synchro Dimension disk.

"He's my friend is why. Wonder if anyone was silly enough to try and card somebody if they got a disk like mine?"

She chuckled. "Probably. I'm Skye."

"Aadyn. You're an Aussie, right?"

"Aussie?"

"Australian, like Jim Cooke. Your accent's barely there, but it is. Kinda like a British one, but different. I've got sharp ears."

"Yeah, actually. Not bad." Ray and Kyle came over and we all talked, with Nick eventually joining us in an Obelisk blazer. When we beached, I sighed and took a deep breath of salty sea air. We were told our belongings would be taken to our rooms at the academy, but I still grabbed my DS and cards out of paranoia. We were led to the front of the main building, where a podium has been raised and a woman that looked the same age as my mom was standing behind it.

"Welcome to Duel Academy! I'm the Headmistress, Mrs. Heen. You are all passionate duelists who hope to rise to the pinnacle of a new world of dueling, and we will help you reach that point! Here on this island, your duel skills and grades are paramount! Your Duel Disks have a function that gives you points based on your duels and results in them, with special bonuses based on play. For example, reducing your opponent to exactly zero Life Points, no more. Using win condition effects or playing without spells, traps, or monsters being used, not taking any damage. All of those will boost your score. And these points benefit you, because you pay for amenities on this island with them. Based on your weekly grades, your disks will be automatically transferred points as well. And you will want to earn them. Here on the island, new cards that can't be found elsewhere will be available. And we have a few small shopping areas as well, which also accept points or money as payment. And don't worry about losing, there are still bonuses you can receive. Now, all of your disks have directions to your dorm rooms. If you have problems with your roommate, then provide us a legitimate reason and we'll swap you with someone else with troubles who we think will better suit you. Now, let myself and our faculty welcome you!" Behind her, a couple hundred other people gathered, and together they all yelled, making me cover my ears. "WELCOME!" The resulting cheers from everyone else almost brought me to my knees, Ray and Nick giving me sympathetic looks.

 **Well, took way longer than I'd like, but here it is! So, I've introduced a few OCs that'll be in this, but now I want you readers to help. I already have some set, but a school needs students. Just send me their names, appearances, personalities, what courses they'll be taking and a general overview of their decks or even a full deck profile, along with what dorm they're in. Do not all say Obelisk, this isn't GX where your dorm decides what everyone thinks of you and your skills. A few OCs who are arrogant enough to think it is might be interesting though. I'm also debating having Duel Spirits and people being able to create new cards or change existing ones as a thing in this since I always like those stories, but if you guys don't like the idea, I have other ideas. I'll also accept OC cards and archetypes to be in the shops, available to everyone. Just give me the details and we'll work it out. Don't worry if I take a while to respond, I don't get as many chances to check my inbox as I used to... Anyway, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here. I actually had trouble with that last chapter, but now I'm finding a good bit of excitement for this fic. But not a lotta people seem to be reading, or at least I'm not getting many reviews. Maybe it's cause I listed this in GX's archive... I could move it to the plain Yu-Gi-Oh one, maybe. Any ideas, I'd like to hear them. After all, this isn't really a GX fic, I'm just using Duel Academy as the setting. So, it's going to be possible for people to create cards on their own and alter ones they have at least. Nice, I love fics with that stuff. I've always dreamed of being able to do it honestly. I may do that this chapter, depends on how into things I get. Honestly, making it up as I go along is how I write most of my fics, but especially this one, where I'm still setting up and not sure how it's gonna go. On villains, not sure yet. It'll depend on how similar this'll be to the real world, and how similar to the anime. Feng, when I wrote the first chapter we hadn't met yet, so I didn't know about the banlist, and the person who made decks to beat me was a classmate. I may ignore the banlist in this whole thing, not sure. Honestly I find some of the cards banned idiotic. Others I can agree with, but... Anyway. And again, this is going to be an SYOC from here on out, which I'll mention in the summary if I remember to change it. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or claim to. I'm pretty sure that's Konami's privilege. I own my OCs and the plot. Skye, one of the OCs from last chapter, belongs to Fenghuang0296. Here goes, and please read the end AN.**

Nick, Kyle, Skye, Ray and I split up to follow the maps in our Disks that led to our dorm rooms, though Nick and Kyle were gonna be roommates, surprisingly. I made my way to the Slifer boy's dorm. Luckily it was better than the anime, resembling a small apartment building with fresh red paint. I made my way to my room and walked in, noticing my roommate was already there and unpacking, a tanned boy my age with pink hair and yellow eyes. He waved at me then went back to it. On the other side of my room my belongings I hadn't kept hold of were on my bed. I placed my books on the small shelf built into the wall, not nearly enough room though, and some sagged down alarmingly until I shuffled books around so there were pillars of them on their covers making supports for the shelf above them. I set my adventure kit next to my bed. My card case went on top of the shelf, and I put away my jacket and clothes, leaving me with my Disk on my arm before I turned to my roommate, who was thumbing through his deck. "Hey there, my name's Aadyn, yours?"

He turned to face me and I noticed his Disk resembled the classic ones. "I'm Mark. Nice to meet you." Closer inspection showed a tattoo on one of his hands, resembling crashing waves.

"Same." We paused for a minute, trying to think of what to discuss. "So what sorta deck do you use?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why do you want to know?"

I stepped back. "Because we go to a dueling school...? I use a few different ones, but my favorites are dragons."

His expression softened. "Sorry, I can be a bit skeptical about people's motives. I use a Beast Type deck."

I relaxed. "No prob. I've been known for occasional paranoia myself. So where are ya from?"

"Chicago, though my uncle owns a resort in Hawaii, it's where I go in the summer. It's where I got this." He held up the hand with the tattoo, and we kept up the small talk for a while before looking at his Disk. "Things these things have any points on them yet?"

I looked at mine, then tried to remember if anything about points was in the manual. I clicked a couple things on the screen before pulling it up.

"Yep. Says 1500. Wonder if that's a lot... Wanna find out? Let's check the card shops out." He checked his own disk and nodded.

Luckily, there are maps built into the Disks for this sorta thing. I kinda blew through most of my points though, but it was a lot. Quick note, I wouldn't actually do that in real life, but I need an excuse for my decks in the story to be like my actual ones, they've changed a lot since I started this fic and I have several I've made since then. Anyway... Mark was astounded at how much I'd spent, but... Hey, I'm used to almost never being able to even see any cards, much less buy so many at once. I modified my decks and built some new ones, then got a weird feeling. One more pack couldn't hurt, after all, considering how low I was it didn't matter, and it's easy to get more points. Besides, it'd be a week before actual classes started. I grabbed a random pack and took it to the register. The lady there raised an eyebrow at me considering what I'd just done and how much I'd spent, but rang it up and I opened the pack. I immediately noticed something strange with the first card. "You got a blank card. Well, that's rare indeed."

"Blank card? Does that mean I get a refund?"

She chuckled. "Oh no, it's not a bad thing. If you use it in a duel, a new card will be created. When you play them, the Disk gets the stats of the card and they start making more of it. You can place it in either your deck or Extra Deck."

I blinked. "Sounds more like what'd happen in the show than real life." Still, I quickly placed the card in my Extra Deck slot. I'd dreamed of creating cards like that for so long... The other cards were pretty ordinary though. As Mark and I left, I bumped right into a familiar face, Cath. Next to her was another girl, also fairly sturdily built with short blonde hair and violet eyes. "Hey, Cath, and... Who's this?" She looked at Mark, as did the other girl. "Oh, that's my roommate, Mark Simmons."

The other girl turned to face me, though she was still looking at Mark from the corner of her eye. "I'm Lucy, Cath's roommate. It's nice to meet you. You're the one who kept her from getting into a fight on the ship right? Thanks for that."

I shrugged before Cath started talking. "I suppose you've gotten some new cards for your deck you'd like to test?" I smiled.

"Even if I hadn't, I'm always up for a duel! Shall we take this outside?" We left the shop, and Mark and Lucy sat next to each other as Cath and I turned on our Disks, me using my dragon deck. "Ladies first, plus I owe ya for knocking you down." I noticed Cath had a Disk like the standard ones from GX.

She grimaced. "And I owe you some payback for that. I'll start by summoning Samurai Skull in Attack mode!" A large skull sticking it's tongue out wearing a samurai helmet appeared.

 **Samurai Skull (LVL: 4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 0)**

"Then I use his effect, sending the Mezuki in my deck to the Graveyard. Now I set a facedown and end my turn." Mezuki, huh? She's setting up for later.

"My move, draw. I play Pot of Greed, then play Hand Destruction, forcing us to both discard two cards and draw the same number." I placed two cards in my grave, which slid in on their own, then drew. "I set a card and a monster, then end."

Cath scoffed. "What a boring move." As she drew I checked what went to her Graveyard, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon and Des Lacooda. The fun is about to start. "I summon Pyramid Turtle." A huge turtle with a pyramid for a shell and Egyptian headdress appeared.

 **Pyramid Turtle (LVL: 4 ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400)**

"Now Samurai Skull attacks your monster." So she's waiting to make her move huh? Clever. The skull tackled my monster, flipping it up to reveal a white and red dragon that looked like it had been muzzled, who screeched and shattered.

 **Masked Dragon (LVL: 3 ATK: 1400/DEF: 1100)**

"You took out my Masked Dragon, who has an effect kinda like your turtle. I choose a Dragon Type from my deck with 1500 or less attack, and summon it. I choose Keeper of the Shrine, then activate my trap, Needlebug Nest, sending the top 5 cards of my deck to the grave." I winced looking at the cards sent as a man looking like he was part dragon appeared on my field.

 **Keeper of the Shrine (LVL: 4 ATK: 0/DEF: 2100)**

"You like defense, huh? I end my turn."

I drew. "I'll summon the monster I just drew, Paladin of Felgrand and use his effect to equip him with his master, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand from my deck, rendering him immune to monster effects." A knight with golden hair and orange eyes in armor and a white cape kneeled before me as a brief image of Felgrand appeared behind him.

 **Paladin of Felgrand (LVL: 4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 300)**

"You're about to see how dangerous I can be. Nothing in this world is more powerful than dragons, and now you face their wrath! I use Paladin's effect, tributing him and Keeper. Now I pick the Felgrand just sent to my grave and revive him!" My paladin raised his sword high in salute as they vanished, leaving the golden Dragon Lord in their place, who let out a fierce roar.

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand (LVL: 8 ATK: 2800/DEF: 2800)**

"But I'm not done. When Felgrand is summoned from the grave, I banish a monster from your field or grave, and he gains attack and defense equal to its level by 100. I banish your Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon, giving Felgrand 700 attack and defense points!" Felgrand soared upwards, then plummeted down, a gate leading to Cath's graveyard buckling beneath him as he dived in, then came back out, fangs and claws bloody. Not what I expected.

 **Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand (ATK: 3500/DEF: 3500)**

"No!" I smiled as Cath lost her ace. Zombie decks are good at summoning from the grave, but a banished card will be out of her reach.

"Now Felgrand attacks Samurai Skull!" Felgrand took the zombie between his jaws and crunched down, shattering it.

 **Cath: (LP: 6200)**

As her monster went to the grave I chuckled. "Felgrand's effect, when he takes out a monster by battle I can summon a level 7 or 8 dragon from my grave. Come back, Arkbrave Dragon!" A silver and gold dragon with four wings took flight from my grave, summoned by his lord.

 **Arkbrave Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)**

"And I can still attack. Arkbrave, annihilate Pyramid Turtle. And yes, I know you can summon a zombie with 2000 defense or less when he goes." Cath winced as she took more damage, then summoned a giant made of skulls I recognized. "Your go."

 **Cath: (LP: 5200)**

 **Ryu Kokki (LVL: 6 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)**

"I draw! I activate a Field Spell, Zombie World!" A mist of cackling ghosts formed around our monsters. "You should know that now every monster in our fields and graves are zombies. I summon my last Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon by tributing Ryu Kokki." Right, it can be summoned by tributing a single zombie. An undead form of my favorite monster came forth.

 **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (LVL: 7 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)**

Why in attack mode? "I play the equip spell, Violet Crystal. This powers up a zombie by 300, and you can guess who I choose."

 **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2300)**

Ah. But that still leaves her vulnerable to Felgrand, which means she has some plan. Her facedown? "My Zombie Dragon attacks Arkbrave Dragon." And since he's now a Zombie, not only can she take him for herself with Zombie Dragon, but I can't summon Keeper of the Shrine. "Now I take your monster for myself!" Wait, two level 7 monsters, in a deck that takes your opponent's cards! Could she- "I end my turn." No... Phew!

 **Aadyn: (LP: 7700)**

"I draw. I banish Paladin of Felgrand and Keeper of the Shrine to special summon Lightpulsar Dragon." A silver and blue dragon with a circular spot in his chest that sent out small lights appeared on my field, sending a defiant roar at the enemy. "Now I normal summon Vylon Prism."

 **Lightpulsar Dragon (LVL: 6 ATK: 2500/DEF: 1500)**

 **Vylon Prism (LVL: 4 ATK: 1500/DEF: 1500)**

I felt something from my Extra Deck. The blank card, huh? Why not? I need some Synchro monsters. "I Tune my level 4 Vylon Prism with my level 6 Lightpulsar Dragon! Watch as the very dragon who embodies the power to turn darkness and light into one descends upon us!" Vylon Prism became four rings, which surrounded Lightpulsar as he became six lights. "I Synchro Summon, for the very first time, level 10 Chaotic Force Dragon!" From my two monsters came a huge dragon with shining blue scales, a black version of the circle from Lightpulsar's chest on his that spewed forth lights and shadows, with vicious blades coming from his elbows and shoulders.

 **Chaotic Force Dragon (LVL: 10 ATK: 3000/DEF: 3200)**

"What?! I've never heard of a card like that!" Mark and Lucy looked confused too, until a message sounded from Cath and I's Disks.

"Blank card recognized, new card being recorded. Please continue."

"I got a blank card in the shop. I thought it was a misprint or something, but the lady there told me they're rare. When played, they become a new card based on the user. Now, Chaotic Force and I will win this! I use his ability, I can special summon a Dragon Type from my deck, which avoids Zombie World's effect. I summon Darkstorm Dragon. Then, by banishing a level 7 or higher dragon from my grave, I get an extra normal summon, so now Darkstorm becomes an effect monster by me summoning him again! In exchange I banish Armed Dragon LV7." A black dragon with gray wings that looked like it was half storm appeared.

 **Darkstorm Dragon (LVL: 8 ATK: 2700/DEF: 2500)**

"Chaos is an incredible force, but using its power comes at a price, one I'll gladly pay. Now, Darkstorm's effect, I can destroy every spell and trap on the field!"

"No!" Cath's facedown vanished, a Storming Mirror Force, as did her Zombie World and Violet Crystal.

 **Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000)**

I smiled. "Now for me to wrap this up. Or I would say that, but I can't attack the turn I use Chaotic Force Dragon's effect to summon a monster from my deck, so your go."

Cath drew and grimaced. "I use Mezuki's effect, banishing it to summon Pyramid Turtle from my grave, then set a monster and put our dragons in defense."

 **Pyramid Turtle (LVL: 4 ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400)**

"Draw. I set a card, then attack. Darkstorm destroys Arkbrave, Felgrand wipes out your Zombie Dragon, and Chaotic Force gets rid of Pyramid Turtle." As my dragons destroyed their targets I smiled. Blank cards rule!

"My Turtle lets me summon another. My turn, draw. I summon Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts. That's all I can do." A weird little pumpkin with makeup giggled from Cath's field.

 **Pumprincess the Princess of Ghosts (LVL: 3 ATK: 900/DEF: 1000)**

"Odd. Draw. I set a monster, then attack. Felgrand wipes out Pumprincess, his effect letting me summon Arkbrave." My dragon with four wings returned.

"Pumprincess becomes a continuous spell when destroyed while face up." My eyes widened, then I burst out laughing. "What?"

"S-Sorry, just when Arkbrave is revived from the grave, I can banish any face up spell or trap cards you have and boost him by 200 for each, so Pumprincess is gone!"

 **Cath: (LP: 2600)**

 **Arkbrave Dragon (LVL: 7 ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200)**

"Now Arkbrave attacks your Turtle." In response she summoned a Ryu Kokki with its effect in defense. "Chaotic Force wipes that bonehead out. But that's pretty incredible." Chaotic lunged at Ryu Kokki, slashing through it with one of its large blades.

"Draw. What is? I set a card."

"How well you keep defending against several seriously powerful dragons. Draw. Then again, I'm pretty close to my deck, and this draw proved it, Mystical Space Typhoon!" A vortex shredded her facedown. "Man, lucky draw. Now, Arkbrave destroys your facedown monster!"

"It's Spirit Reaper, who can't be destroyed by battle." Bother. My dragon's fangs passed right through the spirit.

 **Spirit Reaper (LVL: 3 ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**

"I end my turn then." If only Rush Recklessly weren't in my graveyard.

"Draw. I set a monster and end."

This is going nowhere, and if it doesn't end I'll deck out, a downside to my deck. Wait, but my problem with Lightsworns was- How did I only just now realize this?! Oy I'm a moron... "Draw." Wait, with this! But I need an empty monster zone. If only I had a Rank 8. If I get another blank card, I know what I'm using it to make. "Darkstorm wipes out your facedown." A living tornado tore it to shreds.

"Draw. Can't use that. I end."

"Draw." Fat lot of help this is now. "I end."

"Draw and end."

"Draw." A new card, but still no help. Jeez, we may end this out of boredom. Still, I've got cards left that can win this yet! "End."

"Draw. I set a facedown and end."

"Draw." Another new card. At least these new Tuners will help summon Chaotic Force in other duels. Wait, maybe this new one can help. "Sorry big guy, but we need this play." Chaotic Force rumbled in agreement. "I play Chaotic Force Dragon's effect, banishing Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon so I can normal summon twice this turn. But by discarding Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit, which I just drew, I can destroy Chaotic Force Dragon when he uses his effect." A spectral figure with bags under its red eyes appeared behind Chaotic Force, placing a piece of paper on his back that destroyed him. "I won't let that be in vain! I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!" A small pinkish gray and orange dragon appeared on my field. "I end."

 **Armed Dragon LV3 (LVL: 3 ATK: 1200/DEF: 900)**

"You destroyed an amazing Synchro monster for that? And Armed Dragons, talk about old-fashi- Wait! I have to destroy that card! Draw! I summon Double Coston and attack Armed Dragon!" A pair of gray ghosts appeared, flying towards my new monster with a vicious Boo! Never thought I'd use vicious and boo together. Guess her monsters also know what's going to happen.

 **Double Coston (LVL: 4 ATK: 1700/DEF: 1650)**

"You forgot something, my facedown. Go, Mirror Force!"

"No! I... I end my turn."

"Draw. During my Standby Phase I can level up my Armed Dragon! Level up, to Armed Dragon LV5!" My dragon grew, lethal spikes, blades and even a couple drills growing from within him as his scales darkened to dark gray and deep orangish red.

 **Armed Dragon LV5 (LVL: 5 ATK: 2400/DEF: 1700)**

"Now I use his effect. I discard Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast to destroy one monster you control with attack equal to or less than Fusilier's. With 2800 for my beast, your Spirit Reaper's 300 attack makes him easy prey, especially when his own effect destroys him when targeted by a card effect!" Armed Dragon lunged at the ghost, but it shrieked and vanished before the blow connected, leaving Cath staring down four angry dragons on her own. "Arkbrave will soften you up." The aerodynamic dragon smacked her with a wing.

 **Cath: (LP: 200)**

"Since Armed Dragon made this win possible, he can end it! Go, attack directly!" One spiked fist came up, then crashed down on the Irish girl, reducing her Life Points to nothing.

 **Cath: (LP: 0)**

 **Aadyn wins!**

I walked over to Cath, as did Mark and Lucy. "You OK?"

"That blank card was way powerful... I'm getting one myself soon as I can!" She almost bolted into the card shop before I grabbed her, almost getting pulled over when she tried to keep going.

"Jeez, what do you eat? My grandfather works in construction and he ain't nearly that strong... Just hold on Cath, the lady at the counter said they were really rare and I only got one after almost bankrupting myself on points!" Speak of the Devil, both our Duel Disks chose that moment to tell us they'd received the points from our duel. I looked at mine. Jeez, it was a lot like the DS games I played. Win bonus, full monster card zone bonus, Synchro bonus, special summon bonus. "I got about 400 points from that. Nice! If points are this easy to get, maybe we can afford to splurge a bit sometimes. How many did you get Cath?"

"About half that much. Still, with what the school gave us I have 1700, I should be fine. There's even a bonus for not using any cards on the banned or limited lists during the duel." Must've cost myself that when I sent Darkness Metal to the grave and banished him. Explains why they don't enforce the banlist here, lucky for me. I don't know what's on it, though Skye did tell me a few. Seriously, what idiot would ban Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity?

"Hey Aadyn, your Disk has a message on it." I looked and Mark was right.

I opened it up. "Whoa. Listen to this. Mr. Rogers- Ugh, I hate when people call me that. I liked his show, but it's what my mom would say when I was in trouble as a kid. Anyway- we have been notified you have just completed a duel in which you used a blank card. We thank you, and ask that you use this card when you can so we can gather more data on it. After a few uses, we should be able to make your card available to the public. Here are another 200 points as a thank you. We hope you get more blank cards in the future! Duel Academy's Card Distribution Staff."

"Lucky. I hope we can get our hands on some too." Lucy's comment was met with agreement from the other two students. "I wouldn't mind a new Synchro monster that strong!"

"Hey Aadyn?" I looked at Mark. "Why'd you destroy your Chaotic Force Dragon by the way?"

"I needed an empty monster zone to summon Armed Dragon since they were full." They went quiet. "What?"

Cath looked at me like I'd sprouted wings and a tail. "Aadyn, have you ever heard of Master Rule 4?"

"Rule what now?" I kid you not, they all fell to the ground like in an anime! "Guys?"

"Aadyn, do you know about Link monsters?" I nodded. "OK, how about the Extra Monster Zone?"

"That's where you summon Link monsters so their arrows can point at a target, though once it's full you summon them in the normal spots." They groaned.

"Aadyn, any monster summoned from the Extra Deck is placed there unless you have a Link monster. Then you can summon them to zones the link arrows point to. It's why Pendulum is more balanced now."

Wait, so then Chaotic Force was in the Extra Monster Zone, meaning I had one zone free... I didn't have to destroy him after all! Oh, man... I pulled out his card. "Sorry bud... I messed up..."

Now the wings and tail look returned. Getting tired of that. "Did you just apologize to your card? You're not Jaden Yuki you know, even if you are a Slifer." I shrugged at Cath's comment.

"I've got a connection with my cards. Always have. I'm sentimental." I returned Chaotic Force to his space in my Extra Deck. But that'll be a problem... I've only got one Link monster I can use in this deck. I need to get some that'll work. Maybe for my next Blank Card... I will get another one, I feel it.

Mark and I headed back to our dorm, Cath almost dragging Lucy into the card shop. Still, I did have one point of luck dueling her, she didn't get a Plaguespreader Zombie. If she had, her Synchros would've entered play and given her a better chance. Then again, she probably has Link monsters... Wonder what effects they would have? "Well I feel better." Mark sighed happily beside me as he said that.

"Why's that?"

"...I get nervous around girls and Lucy was sitting really close... Plus she and Cath were staring at me at first." I laughed. "Hey!"

"Sorry, it's just... You're scared of girls? Seriously? And now you're complaining cause they seemed to like you. Dunno about Cath, but Lucy did keep looking at you out of the corner of her eye."

"Shut up... Like you've never been shy around girls?" I shrugged. The psycho ones I avoided at least. Outside that, not really. They're just girls after all. Don't see why some people act like they're terrifying, they ain't as different from guys as people think. "Look, they're scary."

"Oy vey... No, they're not... OK, the crazy ones are. Well, the crazier than usual ones I mean." I shuddered remembering one in particular.

"Ha! See?"

"That was just cause I remembered a really creepy one. Anyway..."

The conversation shifted to dogs until we reached our dorm room and I went through my cards again. But the sun was going down, and I was a bit tired. I remembered the Ra Dorm we saw had balconies, maybe... Closer inspection of the room revealed a door I hadn't noticed before because of a poster Mark had put over it, which he moved once I told him. It led to a small hall leading to a balcony with a bathroom on one side of the hall and a closet with toilet paper, towels, stuff like that across from it. Dang, fancy.

I walked out on the balcony, enjoying the view of the setting sun and fresh air. Duel Academy... I'm gonna like it here. "We all will, right?" I held up my Disk, my dragon deck still in it. I'm pretty sure the faint roaring was from the waves far below, though I still smiled. "Let's take this chance by storm."

 **So, minor introduction of a couple of the OCs I made, Lucy and Mark. I'll start giving other characters more focus in later chapters, with the occasional POV shift. So, a few things. One, should I do openings in the chapters? And if so, which one? I may actually switch them around by chapter, like the GX opening next chapter and then one of the Zexal ones the chapter after that. I kinda like doing that. Though not the original opening. I like the classic season as much as the next guy, but the opening's pretty dull. Plus it's, well, kinda rough to write I think. And remember, I'm up for OC students, some faculty, cards too. You can review or PM me, but I haven't had as many chances to check my PMs lately, so I may take a while. I wouldn't mind suggestions on what kinda Link monsters I can get too please. Also, did you guys like the whole blank card thing? I hope so. As you can see, I am leaning towards Duel Spirits and the like, but it's not a definite yet. If you have suggestions, let me know. And I am willing to let other people use my OC cards by the way just ask.**

 **Here, I have an idea for the opening bit, I'll do one now, think of it as a preview, and tell me if you like it. I'm using Arc V since it's the one I'm sure I can remember all of right now.**

( **Aadyn, Nick and Ray lean out over the edge of a ship as Duel Academy becomes visible, Aadyn leaning out too far and almost falling off, scrambling back up as his friends try to pull him)**

 **Can you feel the power? You versus me, competition for the victory**

 **(Ray and Cath glare at each other, Disks out while Aadyn panics, standing between them)**

 **I can be the best one day and make history**

 **(Kyle runs from Aadyn as he chases him across the island)**

 **Swing into action, are you ready to play? Challenge anyone, anywhere, any day!**

 **(Aadyn glares at the teacher who uses Lightsworns, a Judgment Dragon along with what looks like a dark version of it and a stronger version as well on his field while Aadyn has Chaotic Force and a couple of shadowed dragons)**

 **You wanna take a chance? Go ahead and roll the dice**

 **(Aadyn summons Red-Eyes B. Dragon while Skye brings out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, the dragons roaring at each other)**

 **See if it's in the cards if you'll pay the price**

 **(Mark sighs next to Kyle as the latter stares at Cath, then stiffens as Lucy walks next to her and spots them, running over)**

 **Activate the spell let your powers come to life**

 **(Nick summons Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights as he faces an unknown duelist, yelling as its destroyed before he uses a Blank Card)**

 **It's showtime who will win the fight?**

 **(Skye and another girl with white hair duel each other)**

 **I am ready to duel, go ahead and make your move**

 **(Lucy pulls a large knife out of her sleeve at a picnic with Cath, Skye and a couple other girls, making them go wide eyed as she cuts an apple with it)**

 **I'll win this duel, you can't beat my moves**

 **(A pile of Blank Cards shines, one turning into Chaotic Force Dragon)**

 **I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose**

 **(Cath throws a punch at Aadyn, which he ducks under before shoving his elbow up, stopping just shy of her chin, both grinning)**

 **Your turn, your tricks. Now what will you choose?**

 **(Ray pokes Aadyn in the back with a pencil, jabbing deep, causing him to yelp and wake up, jerking back so their heads hit each other, causing them to both groan)**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

 **(An unknown monster attacks Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon)**

 **I'll win this duel, you can't beat my moves**

 **(Ray mutters something as Aadyn talks to Skye, making Aadyn turn and start yelling at him)**

 **I'm in that groove, I know I can't lose**

 **(Aadyn and Skye look at a pair of Duel Runners, seeming nervous)**

 **Your turn, your tricks. Now what will you choose?**

 **(Nick and Aadyn sit next to each other, reading with stacks of books beside them)**

 **Can you feel the power?!**

 **(The entire group summons their favorite monsters)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not really discouraged by a lack of reviews, I just worry whether it means I'm doing a good job or not. Plus, well... I've gotten a total of three OCs so far submitted. On the openings, I think I'll do them every few chapters. Now, let's get to it. Disclaimer, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, it'd probably be a lot worse but there'd also be way more dragon monsters.**

The next day I was already back in the card shop, looking over a few packs I'd bought with Mark next to me. "I still can't believe you have one Link Monster you can use."

"I get it, I'm an idiot... No need to rub it in." I blinked at a new Blank Card, then sighed. I always get rare cards, but not the ones I'm looking for. That or it's not as rare as I thought. Behind it was a Link I could use though, nice. I kept on looking at the cards I'd gotten from the packs before I saw my Disk light up with a message. "Huh. Wonder what's up?" It wasn't from the school this time, but Nick.

"Hey Aadyn, problem. Remember how Kyle was talking about going to the girl's dorms a few times? Uh... He's gone, and let's just say I don't think he's exploring the campus."

I groaned. "Oh jeez, he'll get himself expelled before the year even officially starts... Excuse me, I need to stop my friend from committing a crime against human decency." Mark read the message over my shoulder.

"Seriously? You're kidding." I packed up my cards.

"I wish. Look, I know they freak you out, but try and make sure he's not at the Slifer Girl's Dorm. If you get spotted, just tell them why you're there, I'll back you up. Let's hope he doesn't get us booted out with him."

He paled. "I'm not doing that!"

I sighed. "Fine." OK, think. Obelisk Girl Dorm would probably be closest to him... Oughta check the map. Then again, who's he been drooling at this whole time? "Well, pretty sure I know which dorm he's going for... Wish me luck." I left the shop, checking the map on my Disk. Luckily it's closer to me than to the Blue Dorm, but he's got a head start. _When I catch you Kyle, you're buzzard bait!_

I ducked into a bush, glad it was roses until I got dozens of painful reminders that roses have thorns. Still, roses are red like my uniform I forgot to ditch and you can't be picky when you're trying to not be caught. A couple of girls walked by, me staying stock still, hoping they didn't notice my shoe sticking out and resisting the urge to pull my foot in or bolt. I let out a huge whoosh of breath I'd been holding when they were out of sight. _Forget buzzard bait, I'll tear him apart on a molecular level!_

 **(Kyle's POV)**

I stiffened as a chill ran down my spine. "Why am I so terrified all of a sudden?" I shrugged and got back to making my way towards the Ra Girl dorm, dismissing it as nerves.

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

Why do people do this kind of thing? I mean seriously! I'm working my tail off just trying to not get caught stopping someone from doing it! I pause in the shadow of a tree with boards nailed into the trunk. "Handy." I climb up a few, keeping myself close to the trunk as I looked around. Even just a couple feet makes a difference in surveying the area. Now, if I wanted to look around without getting seen, where would I be? I saw several windows, some with open curtains, on one side of the dorm, with plenty of cover thanks to bushes and a couple statues of iconic monsters such as Ra and Dark Magician Girl, and characters from the anime, like Mai Valentine or Akiza. Seems like a good spot for me to catch Kyle. I looked at my bright red blazer and took it off, placing it higher up, on a small, dusty wooden platform hidden in the branches facing away from the building.

I found him looking into a window with steam on it and groaned. Why put windows in a bathroom?! I put my hand over his mouth to stop him from being heard if he yelled and shoved his head into the bush he'd hidden behind. "You bloody idiot! Are you trying to get expelled?! You're lucky Nick guessed what you were up to and told me! Now, we are leaving and if you saw anything, you will forget it immediately understood?" The words came out in a whisper before he squirmed out of my grip.

"Oh come on, we're both guys here. Like you're not tempted." I growled quietly.

"You're right, I'm not tempted. Unlike you, I don't see girls as something to leer at, now move or I'll crack your skull open."

"Ugh, way too much steam. Better open the window." I blanched as I heard a familiar accented voice and ducked under the bush, pulling Kyle with me when his head shot up. I heard hinges squeak and pinned Kyle down as he kept trying to get loose and look. "Better. Nothing beats a shower and fresh air in the morning!" Skye began humming, and it got quiet, I assume because she moved away from the window. God I hope that's why, cause we gotta get out of here!

"Move your tail or we're both dead!" I dragged him along, making sure to keep him from looking back as I bolted, eventually putting him in front of me and shoving.

"Come on, just one peek! Then if we are dead I can die happy!"

Ugh, this is one card I never thought I'd be playing. "Think, if you live you'll probably get to see things without sneaking around now move or I'll ditch you and make sure you're caught by the girls here before the faculty can collect your remains!" Apparently the thought of being caught by the same girls he'd hoped to peep at was enough to scare him. I grabbed him when he went the wrong way. "I need to get my blazer, I stashed it in a tree. If someone finds it, I get the blame. C'mon!" I ran towards the tree, not climbing this time but hopping up and grabbing a sleeve hanging over the edge. "Hoof it!"

 **(3rd Person POV)**

As the two boys ran, Skye leaned out the window slightly, fully dressed with wet hair and noticed imprints in the grass shaped like feet, just outside her window, and laughed. "Wow, guess somebody likes me. Hope they liked what they saw too."

At the same moment, Aadyn was again huddled in a rose bush, glad he was built larger than Kyle, who was hidden behind him, muttering about how they hadn't even seen anything except a glimpse of her hair, Aadyn trying to shush him as a pair of girls walked by, one asking her friend what she'd said as the other replied they hadn't said a thing. Once they were out of sight (and earshot) a loud yelp of pain was heard before Kyle stumbled out the bush, rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Aadyn.

 **(Aadyn's POV)**

I groaned and yanked a thorny stem out of my hair as we made our way to my dorm room, scratched and exhausted. Beside me Kyle had a slight limp from tripping on a rock. All in all we were a pretty pathetic sight. Still, we were in the clear, and I'd already sent messages to Nick and Mark telling them to meet us there, with Nick bringing one of the extra blazers the faculty had provided for Kyle from their room.

"All that, and what do I have to show for it? A few glimpses of a steamed up window and blue hair! Ow!" That last bit came from me stomping on his foot.

"Least you only hid in the roses once, and I wasn't even the one breaking the rules. I was trying to make sure you weren't caught and expelled. You're welcome by the way. Be glad we're friends or I'd have turned you in. Oy..." I looked at my blazer, which was full of holes and scratches. Ugh, best learn how to sew sometime soon, cause this just screams I was up to something when I wore this. Glad the school doesn't give us just one of these... I can wear another until I get this one patched up. I sighed. I'll be doing a lot of laundry, won't I?

"You guys look awful." Nick said that the moment we walked in, and I glared at him before sitting on my bed.

"We should... That was awful!" I noticed he was reading one of my books and grinned. "Ya know, you could loan me a book for once instead of always reading mine."

He quickly shut it, fingers between the pages to mark his spot. Mark laughed, and Kyle cracked a small smile, likely too tired and irritated for any more of a reaction. Nick tossed Kyle the blazer I'd asked him to bring, and I sighed. That is an adventure I'm not keen to repeat.

As Kyle swapped blazers, Mark chuckled. "So, I guess you didn't have much fun?" Matching groans from Kyle and I gave him all the answer he needed. "So Nick, you say Aadyn's way better than you right?"

"I'm pretty bad playing anything but Noble Knights, and they're cards he gave me anyway. He taught me the rules and everything." He pulled out his Disk, which resembled Kite's from ARC V. "Hey speaking of, look at these." He pulled out a pair of Blank Cards, surprising us. "Have you heard of anything like these Aadyn?"

In response I pulled out the one I'd gotten earlier and Chaotic Force Dragon. "Yep. If you use them in a duel, they turn into cards reflecting how you feel at the moment. Like this Synchro monster. You can place them in your normal deck or your Extra Deck. I say put one in each since you have two."

He looked at his cards in surprise and did as I suggested. "I also got some new cards for my deck. Can't wait to test them out." I caught the hint.

"Not right now... I need to relax. Maybe we can just look around the island, get the lay of the land." Nick shrugged and got up. "I was kidding about the book you know, you can borrow it." He grabbed it and we went out, though I paused. "You two coming?" Mark and Kyle shook their heads. "OK, Mark, mind sticking close to him so he doesn't get himself in more trouble?" He sighed but nodded, Kyle shooting me an insulted look. "Like you haven't earned some doubt?" I went out before he could respond.

A while later Nick and I sat next to each other near the main building, him looking at my Chaotic Force. "So you created this card in the middle of a duel?" I nodded.

"Really? That's pretty cool." I yelped and spun around, hearing the last voice I wanted to hear today. "Sorry Aadyn. How are you?" Skye smiled and offered me a hand up, which I nervously took as Nick stood up as well.

"I'm alright..." Nick looked at me, clearly wondering why I was nervous before it seemed to cross his mind, because he winced. "Had a rough morning."

"Yeah, I can tell. Your uniform is shredded." I took my dragon back from Nick. "Can I see that?" I shrugged and handed it to her. "Whoa. So, how'd you make a card?"

I pulled out my other Blank Card. "If you use one of these in a duel, it creates a card. You can get them in the shop if you're lucky." She handed me back my card.

"Then how about we duel and you see if you can show me just how they work?" She pulled out her Disk, and I stepped back.

"Sorry, I'm kinda worn out. Maybe if you wanna wait a bit?" Then I remembered Nick next to me. "Actually, how about you play Nick? He's got a couple of his own he hasn't used yet. And I'd like to see how he's doing with m- with his Noble Knights."

"If you're up for it, Skye?" He pulled out his own Disk, dark blue crescent blade at the ready.

"Alright. I prefer going second, so you take the first turn." The Solid Vision portion of Skye's Disk was bright yellow. Yeep, really bright. Makes me think of how I pictured Magnus' ship in Ship of the Dead.

"I start by summoning Noble Knight Medraut and equipping him with Noble Arms- Caliburn, which boosts his attack by 500 and lets me gain that much LP once per turn." A blonde knight appeared on Nick's field with his sword being replaced by Caliburn.

 **Noble Knight Medraut (LVL: 4 ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000)**

 **Nick (LP: 8500)**

"Now I use his effect, summoning Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn and destroying Caliburn, which I then equip to Laundsallyn with its effect before using his effect, tributing Medraut to add Noble Arms of Destiny to my hand and equip it to him." Medraut raised Caliburn in the air, the blade shattering as the black knight appeared and reforming in Laundsallyn's hands. Then, somewhat to my horror, he smirked and used it to run Medraut through, the additional sword and shield appearing on his back.

 **Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn (LVL: 5 ATK: 2500/DEF: 800)**

Skye seemed pretty excited. "Looking good! Draw! Okay, while you control a monster and I don't I can summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!" A white and gold scaled dragon appeared on her field, then cried out. "But he won't stick around, 'cuz I'mma Tribute him for my Hieratic Dragon of Su! But get this, when Tefnuit is Tributed he can summon Wattaildragon from my deck for the price of all his points!" Tefnuit vanished as another dragon, this one with blue and gold scales appeared, Tefnuit's spirit momentarily appearing to summon a dragon with lightning crackling in its tail.

 **Hieratic Dragon of Su (LVL: 6 ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000)**

 **Wattaildragon (LVL: 6 ATK: 0/DEF: 0)**

"But that doesn't matter! I'll overlay my level 6 Su and Wattail! Take the throne in the golden skies! Xyz Summon, Rank 6! Be crowned as the King of all Dragons! Descend, Hieratic Dragon King of Atum!" The two dragons sank into the black and gold vortex, a larger dragon with deep purple and gold scales appearing from it with two Overlay Units circling it.

 **Hieratic Dragon King of Atum (RNK: 6 ATK: 2400/DEF: 2100)**

"And now for Atum's effect; by using an Overlay Unit and forgoing his attack this turn, I can pull my ace out of my deck!" Oh boy. What is it? "Coming out swinging, it's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! With no ATK at all!" The anti-Xyz dragon appeared with a roar and I paled. He can counter a lot more than Nick's Xyz monsters... "But that doesn't matter. Galaxy-Eyes attacks Laundsallyn." Nick looked surprised. "And I use his effect to banish them both from the field until the end of the Battle Phase!" Both monsters vanished, Laundsallyn's weapons shattering. When the monsters returned, Laundsallyn was grimacing. "Now I set one and end my turn, which means Galaxy-Eyes is back and he's at full strength!"

 **Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (LVL: 8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"Normally my Noble Arms can be equipped back to my monsters when they're destroyed, but Photon Dragon ruins that." Nick seemed pretty nervous now.

"It's a bad match for you Nick. Besides that effect, Galaxy-Eyes has an effect to counter Xyz monsters, and your best cards to take him out are, unfortunately, some of your Xyz monsters. Unless you can get out a Blank Card that can turn this around, but no guarantees." And it gets worse. Skye's strong... Really strong. If she can get out the Cipher form of her ace... "Nick, that ability activates whenever Galaxy-Eyes battles, so don't just try to boost your power and take it out!"

He nodded. "Draw. Heh. I summon Merlin and tribute him to summon Eachtar through his effect. I overlay these monsters! Champion of the king, both his sword and his shield, cut down those who dare oppose your lord! I Xyz Summon Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus and use his effect to equip him with both the Noble Arms from my grave. I gain 500 from Caliburn and activate Artorigus' effect, detaching an Overlay Unit and destroying Noble Arms of Destiny to destroy Galaxy-Eyes, then Destiny is equipped to him again by its own effect. Now he takes out Atum and I end." The stronger form of Artorigus emerged from the vortex, shield strapped to his back and both swords in his hand as one Unit vanished instantly and the plainer sword and the shield shattering, the pieces impaling Galaxy-Eyes before reforming in their old places. Artorigus rushed at Atum, carving him apart.

 **Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus (RNK: 5 ATK: 2700/DEF: 2200)**

 **Nick (LP: 9000)**

 **Skye (LP: 7700)**

I whooped. "That's the way Nick! Don't let up!" Hopefully she won't get out another Galaxy-Eyes of any kind.

"That's it! Give me your best!" Skye seemed just as ecstatic over him beating her monsters. I shot her a questioning look and she smiled. "I wanna see this guy's best and counter it with my own! Draw! Alright. I play two spells; first Monster Reborn, letting me bring back my Tefnuit! And second, Photon Sanctuary, which lets me summon a pair of Photon Tokens! It's time to show you my real power! Appear, the circuit that empowers the sun! I set my two Tokens into the Link Markers! Appear now from the galaxy of pure light! Descend, Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon!" What looked like a golden form of Galaxy-Eyes appeared on her side. No way... What's this do?

 **Galaxy-Eyes Sol Flare Dragon (LNK: 2 ATK: 2000)**

 **Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit (LVL: 6 ATK: 2100/DEF: 1400)**

"Sol Flare lets me return my other Galaxy-Eyes from my grave to my hand! And now, again, I Tribute Tefnuit to Tribute summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset! And Tefnuit's effect goes off again! This time he'll fetch my Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord! Now I'll activate Eset's effect; I can target my Seal and change her level to 8!" Oh man... But with Nick's LP, he should barely survive, even with Cipher Dragon's effect. "Alright, it's time! I Overlay my two level 8 Dragons! Galaxy shining in the darkness! Pass through the space filled with endless light and be born anew amidst eternal power! Xyz Summon! Appear, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" The two dragons turned into golden lights, vanishing into a black and gold vortex. From within came the dragon with multicolored eyes and wings. I gulped and did quick math. Thanks to the boosts from Caliburn, he'll make it.

 **Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (RNK: 8 ATK: 3000/DEF: 2500)**

"And now I'll activate my Galactic Cipher's effect!" Huh? Why not just say Cipher's effect? Oh never mind. "I can use an Overlay Unit and take control of your Noble Knight! But his attack becomes 3000 and his name becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Alright! I Overlay the Artorigus turned Galaxy-Eyes unto himself, and build the Overlay Network! From the depths of darkness, be recreated and emerge from the void with the power to consume all! Rise, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" Hold on what? I've never heard of that card. Crap! The former knight turned to a dragon was absorbed by the vortex, and out came something horrifying. It looked more like some sort of cursed ghost of a dragon than a Galaxy-Eyes. Those malicious yellow eyes settled on me for a moment then looked away, focusing on a nervous looking Nick.

 **Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (RNK: 9 ATK: 4000/DEF: 0)**

"Now, my three Galaxy-Eyeses attack!" ...I oughta tell her she can just say Galaxy-Eyes, already got a plural there. "Solar Stream of Destruction, Cipher Stream of Destruction, Empty Stream of Destruction!" All three dragons fired a blast of energy at Nick, knocking him over.

 **Nick (LP: 0)**

 **Skye wins!**

I gulped. A 9000 point OTK... I looked at the blue-haired Australian. Looks like you're one of the ones to beat. I chuckled. "Bring it on." We'll see who has the stronger dragons someday.

"It's over already? Boo!" Skye sighed in disappointment and walked over to Nick, helping him up.

"You're incredible, Skye. That OTK was amazing." She looked at me and smiled.

"I like giving it my all. It's just more fun that way, win or lose." True.

"And I thought Aadyn's dragons were tough..." The two paused as they got their points. "Maybe I should look into more packs. And get those Blank Cards made into something."

I sighed. "Blank cards are powerful but they don't guarantee a win. The duel where I used mine? I won it with my Armed Dragon LV5. You just need to get stronger, the Blank Cards will help but if you don't improve they won't do you a lick of good." Nick nodded.

"Besides, there's way more powerful duelists here. You should see my cousin Zena, she can kick my butt any day." Nick paled, though I grinned. More powerful duelists mean I'll have more exciting duels. "Well I'd better go. Nice seeing you guys!" She left and I thought about the Number she used.

"That card gave me the creeps... I'll have to be careful about those Galaxy-Eyes monsters of hers. It seems like everyone here is a borderline nightmare of an opponent. It's epic, yeah?" Nick looked at me as if I'd sprouted wings and a tail. I get so sick of that look. "Oh never mind... I'm gonna head back to the dorm. You can take Kyle back to the Obelisk Dorm. If he sneaks out again before lunchtime tomorrow, let him get caught. I'm not in the mood to hunt him down again..."

 **Well, here's number four. I'm finding this story easier to write than most oddly. I may be able to set up and update schedule if I'm lucky, though my plans to post today were washed away by a huge rainstorm. Any attempts to go up or down the hill I live on would likely result in getting trapped in the mud, so yeah. I'll try to update tomorrow. Oh what'm I saying, you guys can't tell I'm updating later than intended cause you see this when I post. Oy... OK, enough rambling. I'll write up another opening and use it next chapter.**

 **I know Skye's behavior about getting peeped at was odd but I asked her creator how she'd act, since my original plan had been for Skye to catch Kyle and duel him in anger, and apparently she's more likely to join in on the peeping and would be flattered somebody looked at her. Weird, I know, but that's how she is it turns out.**

 **Remember, I'd like ideas for OC cards, duelists, staff, all the good stuff. Not all OC cards will be blank cards though. Next chapter, as the school year's about to officially start and the students who aren't in their first year at DA will be showing up soon, those who want to enroll in the special courses (Action, Speed and Turbo Duels) will get to sign up. Wonder who's taking what, if any? See ya then!**


End file.
